Amor Ninja
by danita159
Summary: DANA es una chica de 16 años que llega con su familia a New York pero ella tiene un trite pasado que sus hermanas desconocen y sus hermanas aran hasta lo imposible para averiguarlo! DANA y sus hermanas se hacen amigas de las tortugas; Se enamora de un HAMATO ¿Ella tendra el valor para contarlo a un amigo o tortuga? ¿Habra algo mas que solo amistad? *Basado en TMNT 2012*
1. Nuevas chicas en la ciudad

**Hola... :D este es mi primer FIC de TMNT espero que les guste ^_^**

**PD: TMNT no me pertenece [que mas quisiera]**

**PD2: Lo que esta entre # son los lugares, lo que esta en () son lo que haven y la manera como hablan, lo que sstta entre * son las acciones de los demas menos del que habla, lo que esta entre " son los pensamientos y lo que esta entre ~ es para el tiempo (al dia siguiente, un rato despues, en la noche, etc... bueno ustedes ya entendieron)**

* * *

#En Tokio - Japon#

*Tres chicas estaban viendo television en la sala de su casa*

X: Cuando nos vamos a New York? (emocionada y nerviosa)

Y: Mañana por la mañana

X: Estoy muy emocionada, tu estas emocionada? (empieza hablar, hablar y hablar...)

Y: Callate RIN! (grita y le golpea a RIN)

/RIN = Alta, Flaca, Blanca, Sus Ojos son Marrones, Su cabello es Lacio, Largo hasta la Cintura, Castaño, Lleva un Polo Blanco manga Corta, Un Short Jean Azul y Unos Botines Negros, Tiene 14 años\

RIN: Ahi... (se queja) Porque me pegas? (se soba la cabeza)

Y: Porque hablas demasiado

Z: No le tenias que pegar por eso a Rin, Hanare

/HANARE = Alta, Flaca, Blanca, Sus Ojos son Azules, Su cabello es Lacio, Largo hasta la cintura, Blanco **[Se que suena raro pero asi es]**, Lleva un Polo Rojo manga Corta, Un short Jean Negro y Unas Botas negras, Tiene 16 años\

HANARE: Tu no me mandas, cerebrito... (se para)

Z: Que dijiste!? (alterada)

*Una Pelinegra entra a la sala*

W: Hey... Que esta pasando aqui? (tranquila)

RIN: HANARE esta que nos fastidia a Zoe y a mi

/ZOE = Alta, Flaca, Blanca, Sus Ojos son Azules, Su cabello es Lacio, largo Hasta la cintura, Celeste **[Se que tambien suena raro pero asi es mi imaginacion]**, Lleva un Vestido Morado y Unos Tacones Blancos\

W: Eso es verdad HANARE? (tranquila)

HANARE: Si y que? (mira de manera desafiante a W)

W: "Que clase de hermana eres HANARE" No las fastidies HANARE

HANARE: Jmmp... y si no quiero hacerte caso, tu no me mandas solo eres mayor que yo por umos meses, Que haras? Lider...

W: Sabes que... (alterada) has lo que quieras no me interesa

HANARE: Ja... sabia que no podrias contra mi

W: Que dijiste?! (grita)

HANARE: Que no puedes contra mi...

W: Ya veraz! (Empieza a pelear con W)

*Un señor va a la sala y ve a HANAR peleando*

V: HANARE, DANA que esta pasando aqui! (Grita haciendo que las chicas se asustaran)

/DANA = Alta, Flaca, Blanca, Sus Ojos son Azules, Su canello es Lacio, Largo hasya la cintura, Negro, Lleva una Chompa Ploma, Un short Negrony unas Botas Negras, Tiene 16 años\

DANA: Nada padre... (asustada)

Padre De las chicas (se llama Daniel): Eso espero... ya vallanse a descansar mañana por la mañana tomaremos el avion

Todas: Si padre... (se van a su cuarto)

~Al dia siguiente en la mañana~

#En el aeropuerto#

RIN: A que hora nos toca? (impaciente)

ZOE: Ya deberia tocarnos ahorita

*Suena el aterrisaje de un avion*

DANIEL: Ese es nuestro vuelo (señala el avion que recien llego)

*Todas suben al avion y el avion despega*

~Luego de 5 horas~

#En ek aeropuerto de New York#

RIN: Al fin llegamos

DANA: Padre podemos pasear un rato?

DANIEL: Vallan si quieren

HANARE: Gracias padre

*Luego de que las chicas pasearan regresaron a su casa **[tambien tienen casa en new york]***

HANARE: Si salimos de noche

ZOE: Papa no jos dejara

HANARE: No tiene porque enterarse, si quieren vallamos con nuestras armas ninja y tambien nuestra ropa ninja para simbolizar el clan

RIN: No lo se

HANARE: Anda no tengas miedo RIN

DANA: Esta bien yo ire para que no se metan en problemas

~En la noche~

#En las alcantarillas#

LEO: Debemos hacer nuestro patrullaje nocturno

*Todos los chicos salen a hacer su patrullaje nocturno*

#En la casa de las chicas#

HANARE: Vamos!

/DANA llevaba un Saco negro con el simbolo de un dragon verde en el pecho, Un polo Mallado, Un Short Negro y Unas Botas negras; su arma es una KATANNA\

/HANARE llevaba el mismo Saco Color blanco con el mismo simbolo de DANA, El mismo polo, El mismo Short Color Blanco y Las mismas botas Color Blanco; su arma es una TESSEN\

/ZOE llevaba el mismo saco Color celeste con el mismo simbolo, El mismo polo, El mismo Short Color Celeste y Las mismas Botas Color Celeste; Sus Armas son Kamas\

/RIN llevaba el mismo Saco Color marron con el mismo simbolo, El mismo polo, El mismo short Color Marron y Las mismas Botas Color Marron; Su arma es una kusarigama\

*Las chicas se escapan*

#En un edificio al frente del TCRI#

*Los chicos paran en el para espiar al KRAANG*

DONNIE: Me parece o... los KRAANG planean invadir la tierra otra vez

LEO: Tienes razon DONNIE

RAPH: Entonces que estamos esperando (saca sus SAIS)

LEO: Espera RAPH

MIKEY: Si RAPH espera

LEO: Antes de atacar tenemos que idear un plan

Con las chicas...

RIN: Mira eso (señala el edificio TCRI)

HANARE: Es un edificio

ZOE: Gran descubrimiento genio...

RIN: Es que lo raro es que ese edificio esta prendido a esta hora de la noche

DANA: Vallamos a averiguar que hay ahi

*Las chicas entran al edificio TCRI*

Con los chicos...

LEO: Entendieron el plan?

DONNIE y RAPH: Si

MIKEY: Y si lo repasamos... otra vez?

Con las chicas

DANA: Hay 4 personas mas aqui, vengan se donde estan

*Las chicas siguen a DANA*

#En el edificio frente al TCRI#

*Las chicas encuentran a las tortugas y los atacan*

LEO: Pero que?

RAPH: Son chicas

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llega mi capitulo espero que les aya hustado, si les gusto envienme review y si no envienme review**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Cuidense...**

**Adioss**


	2. Conociendonos

**Hola a todoshhh... ;D sha volvi ;P**

**Espero que les guste este Cap**

**Me asegurare que este cap no sea cortito como el anterior**

**Aqui la Continuacion.. :D Go!**

* * *

HANARE: Si Somos chicas y ustedes son ¿Tortugas humanas? (Deja de pelear)

ZOE: Tecnicamente son Tortugas Mutantes (ataca a DONNIE)

MIKEY: ¿No estan asustadas?

HANARE: No es muy interesante esta ciudad

LEO: ¿Pero porque nos atacan? (esquiva el ataque de DANA)

DANA: Estaban espiando ese edificio (señala el TCRI)

RIN: ¿Son de los malos? (Confundida)

RAPH: Claro que no (serio y seguro)

MIKEY: No somos de los malos (confundido)

DANA: Yo les creo (guarda su KATANNA)

*Las chicas y los chicos guardan sus armas*

LEO: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

HANARE: Unas chicas

ZOE: Somos KUNOICHIS del CLAN DRAGON VERDE

MIKEY: ¿CLAN DRAGON VERDE? Nunca escuche el nombre de ese CLAN

DANA: Nuestro CLAN no es muy conocido

DONNIE: ¿Como se llaman?

X: Yo soy RIN (feliz)

Y: Me llamo HANARE

Z: Mi nombre es ZOE (sonrie)

W: Me llamo DANA (seria)

T: Me llamo LEONARDO diganme LEO (serio)

S: Me llamo RAPHAEL llamenme RAPH (serio)

R: Mi nombre es DONATELLO me dicen DONNIE (sonrie)

P: Soy MIGUEL ANGEL diganme MIKEY (divertido)

ZOE: ¿Bueno que hacen aqui y porque espiaban ese edificio (señala el TCRI)?

DONNIE: En ese edificio hay extraterrestres que quieren dominar la tierra (serio)

RIN: ¿Que? (Confundida y alterada)

DANA: ¿Es enserio? (Ironia)

LEO: Si no mentimos (convencido)

HANARE: No lo creo, creo que nos han visto la cara de tontas (cruza los brazos)

LEO: No HANARE eso no es verdad (serio)

HANARE: Pues no les creo hasta que lo vea por mi misma (sale corriendo y entra al TCRI)

DANA: HANARE! (Grita)

RAPH: ¿Que le pasa? (Confundido y serio)

RIN: Es muy agresiva "y mala" (tiernamente y hace puchero)

ZOE: No hay tiempo (desesperada)

DANA: Vallamos por HANARE antes de que se meta en problemas (sale corrien detras de HANARE) "esta chiquilla me da mala espina"

LEO: Vamos!

*Los chicos y las chicas siguen a DANA*

#En el TCRI#

*Los chicos y las chicas se esconden entre unas cajas*

DANA: Ya se donde esta HANARE voy por ella (deja a los chicos y chicas solos)

ZOE: Wau que tecnologia es muy hermoso e interesante (emocionada)

RAPH: Te pareces a DONNIE (sin mirarla)

DONNIE: ¿Te gusta la tecnologia? (Mira a ZOE)

ZOE: Claro... a veces me gusta crear cosas para mis hermanas (feliz)

RIN: Pucha que aburrido prefiero jugar o comer Pizza (divertida)

ZOE: Eres bien visiosa RIN paras jugando en celular

MIKEY: Yo tambien juego a cada rato (sonrie)

RAPH: Ya callense! (Susurra)

LEO: Hagan silencio por favor tratamos de averiguar que planea el KRAANG

ZOE: ¿KRAANG? (Confundida)

DONNIE: Son esos robots (señala al KRAANG) ellos planean con esa tecnologia dominar el planeta o hasta el mundo

Con DANA

*DANA encuentra a HANARE*

DANA: ¿Les crees? (segura)

HANARE: Si (arrepentida)

DANA: Ya vamonos (susurra)

HANARE: No (susurra) ahora que se quienes son voy a atacar (sale y ataca al KRAANG)

DANA: No espera! (Grita y la persigue)

Continuara...

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llega el capitulo**

**Espero que les aya gustado si les gusto dejenme review ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios...**


	3. Somos iguales

**Bueno un Saludo ^^**

**Hola Washos y Washas**

**Aqui la continuacion de mi Cap ¡Go!**

* * *

HANARE: Ja...! (empieza a destruir los robots del KRAANG)

DANA: ¡HANARE! (saca su KATANNA molesta y ayuda a su hermana)

Con los chicos, ZOE y RIN

RIN: Hay HANARE... "¿Porque seras asi?" (salta a ayudar a HANARE)

RAPH: ¿Pero que le pasa? (sigue a RIN)

ZOE: ¡Vamos! (sigue a RAPH)

*LEO y DONNIE siguen a ZOE*

KRAANG: Las tortugas

*Los chicos y Las chicas estaban perdiendo, cada vez llegaban mas KRAANG*

LEO: No vamos a lograrlo, ¡Vamonos! (lanza una bomba de humo y todos desaparecen)

#En el edificio frente al TCRI#

DANA: HANARE ¡¿Quieres que nos maten?! (grita molesta)

HANARE: Ya calmate, no paso nada

DANA: Por suerte no paso nada eres demasiado irresponsable (regaña)

HANARE: ¿Yo? (sarcasmo)

DANA: Si ¡tu!, tu planeaste escaparnos (grita)

HANARE: ¡Tu aceptaste! (grita)

DANA y HANARE: Grrrrrr... (se miran con odio hechando fuego por los ojos)

RIN: Ya calmense las 2

*DANA y HANARE miran a RIN con odio por meterse*

DANA: ¡Tu no te metas!

*RIN se esconde detras de MIKEY (miedo)

Con los chicos ZOE y RIN

ZOE: Ahi van denuevo con sus peleas

MIKEY: Parecen LEO y RAPH (susurra a DONNIE)

*DONNIE se rie*

LEO: Esto va mal (se acerca a DANA y HANARE)

RAPH: ¿Pero que esta haciendo?

DONNIE: Creo que tratara separarlas

Con DANA y HANARE

DANA: ¡Si tu no planeas escaparnos nada pasaria!

HANARE: Para que aceptas... No era que no venias por si nos metiamos en problemas (ironia)

LEO: Hey... chicas ya basta calmense las 2

DANA: Jmmp...! (se voltea)

Con los chicos, ZOE y RIN

RAPH: Esto se ve mal (se acerca a LEO, DANA y HANARE)

*RIN se sienta en el borde del edificio*

MIKEY: Y RIN... ¿Que cosas juegas? (se acerca a RIN)

RIN: Yo juego de todo (sonrie)

MIKEY: ¿Son tus hermanas? (se sienta a su lado)

RIN: Si... Soy la menor, es horrible siempre te agarran de carnada y eso no me gusta (hace puchero)

MIKEY: Yo tambien soy el menor se como te sientes RIN... (se deprime)

RIN: ¿Te gusta la PIZZA? (sonrie)

MIKEY: Me encanta es mi comida favorita (divertido)

RIN: Nos parecemos mas de lo que pensaba (mira al cielo)

MIKEY: Si...

Con ZOE y DONNIE

ZOE: ¿Tu eres el inteligente de tu grupo cierto? (mira a DONNIE)

DONNIE: Si, pero lo malo es que nunca les importa o aprecian mi trabajo (se deprime)

ZOE: Si eso es lo malo (mira a LEO, RAPH, DANA y HANARE)

DONNIE: ¿Tus hermanas no aprecian tu trabajo? (mira a ZOE)

ZOE: No, al parecer nos sentimos igual (mira al piso)

DONNIE: Si... Tu y yo nos parecemos

Con RAPH, LEO, DANA y HANARE

RAPH: Chicas separense (jala a HANARE)

*LEO jala a DANA*

LEO: Ya calmense las 2 (se pone e medio de ellas)

RAPH: Porque discuten? (molesto)

DANA: Proque por la culpa de ellas nuestro padre nos va a castigar (cruza los brazos)

HANARE: ¡Yo te obligue a venir! (grita) ademas... yo solo busco diversion

DANA: Pero tu diversion casi nos mata, ademas... ¡nunca debimos escaparnos, HANARE! (grita)

RAPH: No esta mal divertirse (tranquilo)

HANARE: Gracias RAPH (saca la lengua a DANA)

LEO: Claro que esta mal, desobedecieron a su padre (serio)

DANA: Tu si me entiendes LEO

RAPH: HANARE tiene razon (serio)

LEO: DANA tiene razon

*DANA y HANARE empiezan a reirse*

RAPH: ¿De que se rien? (molesto)

HANARE: Nos recuerdan a nosotras (riendose)

DANA: Jajaja (sigue riendose) Si...

LEO: Nos parecemos tanto

*Los 4 empiezan a reirse*

LEO: Bueno chicas creo que ya tienen que irse si no su padre las castigara...

DANA: Si adios cuidense (le da un beso en la mejilla a LEO)

*LEO se sonroja*

Con RAPH y HANARE:

RAPH: Adios HANARE...

HANARE: Bye RAPH (le guiña el ojo)

*RAPH se pone nervioso*

Con DONNIE y ZOE

DONNIE: Chau ZOE

ZOE: Cuidate DONNIE (sonrie)

*DONNIE le devuelve la sonrisa*

Con MIKEY y RIN

MIKEY: Cuidate RIN

RIN: Igualmente MIKEY (lo abraza)

*MIKEY le corresponde el abrazo*

* * *

**Bueno washos y washas**

**Hasta aqui llega el Cap**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Dejadme reviews**

**Adios...**


	4. El Castigo, La Promesa y Volverlos a ver

**Hola washas ^^**

**Espero que con el tiempo lean mas personas mis fics T.T**

**Bueno pasando a la historia**

**Para Pony 29:** Si recibi tu inbox ok te pongo en este cap o en otel siguiente

**_Para Camylita 22:_** Tambien recibi tu inbox te pongo a tu primo y a ti en este o em el siuiente de hay veras cuando leas ;)

* * *

#En casa de las chicas#

*Las chicas estaban llendo a su cuarto cuando...*

DANIEL: ¿Que hacian a fuera a estas horas de la noche? (Molesto)

DANA: Padre... (se asusta)

DANIEL: ¡Les hice una pregunta! (Grita molesto)

HANARE: Bueno es una historia muy graciosa (nerviosa)

ZOE: Por eso RIN te lo dira (empuja a RIN)

RIN: ¿¡Oye!? Bueno padre lo que paso fue que... (nerviosa) Nos escapamos pero fue culpa de...

DANA: ¡Mia! (interrumpe a RIN)

TODOS: ¿¡Tuya!? (Gritan alterados)

DANA: Si padre mia (seria y segura)

DANIEL: Nunca me lo espere de ti DANA, pero como es tu primera vez, tu castigo sera que no podras salir en las noches por una semana, ¡Vayanse a dormir! (Ordena)

*Las chicas asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos*

HANARE: Gracias por eso DANA (suspira aliviada)

DANA: De nada HANARE ademas esta no seria tu primera vez solo espero que no lo agas nunca mas porque a la otra no te defendere (se va a su cuarto)

#En las alcantarillas#

*Los chicos estaban llendo a sus cuartos*

MAESTRO SPLINTER: ¿Porque han llegado tarde? (Se acerca a los chicos)

LEO: Hubieron problemas con el KRAANG solo eso (seguro)

MIKEY: Si gracias a HANARE (susurra)

RAPH: ¡Callate MIKEY! (susurra y golpea a MIKEY)

MAESTRO SPLINTER: ¿Que has sdicho MIGUEL ANGEL?

DONNIE: Nada SENSEI

MAESTRO SPLINTER: Esta bien hijos mios vayanse a dormir

*Los chicos asintieron y fueron a su habitacion*

~Al dia siguiente~

*Las chicas estaban llendo de compras cuando de repente una chica se tira encima de DANA y DANA se cae*

DANA: Ahh... ¿Que te... VALERIA? (Confundida)

/VALERIA = Alta, Flaca, Blanca, Sus Ojos son Rojos **[Suena raro pero asi me dijiste que te pusiera** **eh...]**, Su Cabello es Lacio, Largo Hasta la cintura, Color Rosado **[Se que tambien es raro pero asi me dijo Pony no es mi culpa =.]**, Lleva un vestido Rojo con Negro hasta las rodillas, Unos tacones negros y Tiene el Cabello amarrado con 2 coletas, Tiene 16 años\

VALERIA: Hola Danita (llora) tiempo sin verte (la abraza) aun recuerdo nuestra despedida

~FLASH BACK~

#En el colegio#

~Ultimo dia de clases~

DANA: Bueno VALERIA como te dije me voy pero te prometo que volvere... volvere...

*Valeria no responde*

DANA: Solo quiero que sepas que de todos a quien mas voy a extrañar es a ti, tu me cambiaste, yo antes no era asi tu me ayudaste gracias a ti estoy bien y eh sabido superar todos mis problemas, Gracias... por ser mi amiga...

*VALERIA empieza a llorar, DANA la abraza y empieza a llorar con VALERIA*

DANA: Prometeme que no me olvidaras, porque yo tampoco te olvidare (llorando)

~FIN del FLASH BACK~

DANA: Yo tambien lo recuerdo (se para) ya calmate estoy aqui (le seca las lagrimas)

HANARE: ¿Que pasa aqui?

DANA: Nunca la conociste HANARE es mi amiga mi mejor amiga VALERIA, VALERIA ellas son mis hermanas HANARE, ZOE y RIN

VALERIA: Hola... (sonrie) Bueno ya me tengo que ir...

DANA: Bye Cuidate (sonrie)

VALERIA: Si adios... (se va corriendo)

ZOE: ¿Porque nunca nos contaste de tu amiga, tu mejor amiga? (Seria)

DANA: No creo que les importara (seria)

RIN: Tienes una amiga (sonrie) al fin...!

HANARE: Jajaja (se rie burlandose de lo que dijo RIN)

DANA: Fu... (sopla) Bueno sigamos

#En la tienda#

HANARE: Esta lindo este polo (señala un polo rojo)

DANA: Si esta bonito (lo mira)

*Un chico y una chica se acercan a DANA y el chico le golpea la frente*

DANA: ¡Oye! ¿CHRISTIAN? ¿CAMILA? ¿Primos? (Confundida)

/CHRISTIAN = Alto, Flaco, Blanco, Sus Ojos son Marrones un Poco Rojisos, Su Cabello es Lacio, Corto, Color Marron Rojiso, Llevaba un Polo Negro, Un Pantalon Jean Negro y Unas Zapatillas Negras, Tiene 18 años\

/CAMILA = Alta, Flaca, Blanca, Sus Ojos son Marrones, Su Cabello es Marron, Lacio, Largo Hasta la Cintura, Lleva un Polo Blanco, Una Casaca Negra con Rojo, Un Short Negro, Unas Botas Negras y Tiene el Cabello Amarrado con Una Coleta Alta, Tiene 17 años\

ZOE: ¿Primos? (Sorprendida)

CHRISTIAN: ¿Quienes mas? (Rie)

CAMILA: Somos DRAGONES VERDES (sonrie)

RIN: ¿De nuestro CLAN? (Confundida)

DANA: Si (segura)

HANARE: Una nueva KUNOICHI, ¿eh?

CHRISTIAN: Yo tambien soy un ninja

CAMILA: Si... siempre fui una KUNOICHI

DANA: Pero aun no me ganas

CHRISTIAN: No me ignoren

DANA: Jaja zorry (rie)

CAMILA: Son HANARE, ZOE y RIN, ¿Cierto?

RIN: Si...

ZOE: ¿Nos conoces?

CAMILA: Nosotros si, ustedes no

CHRISTIAN: Otro dia hablamos

DANA: Si... Bye.. chicos

CAMILA: Luego entrenamos

DANA: Ok, ok...

Continuara...

* * *

**Quiero poner mas pero me da flojera**

**Dejadme reviews... Wachas**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Adios...**


	5. El entrenamiento y Mi DON

**Aqui la continuacion del capitulo anterior ^^**

**Bueno washas estoy muy feliz de que les aya gustado a las 2 :D**

**Por eso les dedico este cap doble :3**

**Le dieron como fav a mi historia y me alegran gracias aqui esta el agradecimiento ;')**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes ToT Las quiero washas**

* * *

#En la casa de las chicas#

*DANA entra a la habitacion de su padre y se arrodilla*

DANA: Padre me encontre con CHRISTIAN y CAMILA, mis hermanas y yo ¿podriamos entrenar con ellos? (Sin mirarlo)

DANIEL: Bien si pueden entrenar con ellos tienen hasta las 8 luego vienes (serio)

DANA: Si padre...; ¿ellas podrian seguir practicando? (Mira a su padre)

DANIEL: Ellas si pero tu te vienes (ordena)

DANA: Gracias padre... (se levanta y sale de la habitacion de su padre)

#En la sala de la casa de las chicas#

*RIN, ZOE y HANARE estaban viendo television*

DANA: Bueno chicas vamos (feliz)

HANARE: Pero son las 6 (se queja)

DANA: Solo tengo hasta las 8 asi que vamos (desesperada)

HANARE: Aigg... esta bien (flojera)

#En la sala de entrenamiento#

*Las chicas llegan*

CAMILA: Pense que nunca llegarian (impaciente)

ZOE: Disculpen la demora (deteniendose)

CHRISTIAN: Bueno sera por equipos (se acerca a las chicas)

VALERIA: ¡Hola! (Entra corriendo)

DANA: VALERIA..., ¿Que haces aqui? (Confundida)

VALERIA: Quiero verlas entrenar (sonrie y se sienta en una banca9)

DANA: ¿Pero como...? (Confundida)

CAMILA: ¡Yo la invite! (Interrumpe a DANA)

HANARE: Empezemos (anciosa)

RIN: Si, ¿Cual sera su equipo? (Segura)

CAMILA: DANA, CHRISTIAN y YO los primos ADACHI (sonrie)

ZOE: Entonces nuestro equipo sera HANARE, RIN y YO las hermanas ADACHI

VALERIA: Sus apellidos son ADACHI, ¿Cierto? (Divertida)

TODOS: Si (unisonio)

CHRISTIAN: Bueno empezemos (se pone en posicion de pelea)

VALERIA: ¿Porque no pelean afuera? (Confundida)

HANARE: Porque DANA ganaria aunque peleara sola contra nosotros 5 (se pone en posicion de pelea)

VALERIA: ¿Asi? ¿Porque? (Curiosa)

RIN: Tiene un DON especial (aburrida)

DANA: Para mostrartelo luego jugaremos afuera (divertida)

CAMILA: Ok pero empezemos ya... (aburrida)

CHRISTIAN: Elijan contra quien pelearan (cruza los brazos)

HANARE: Yo primero y elijo a... (mira a CAMILA, CHRISTIAN y DANA) la KUNOICHI CAMILA

CAMILA: Bien... empezemos (se pone enfrente de HANARE)

*HANARE empieza a tirarle puñetes y patadas a CAMILA pero CAMILA los esquiva facilmente, ambas empiezan a atacarse pero ninguna logra ganar*

ZOE: A este paso ninguna va a ganar (aburrida)

CAMILA: Te equivocas... (sonrie maliciosamente)

HANARE: ¿¡Que!? (Confundida)

*CAMILA le hace una KATA a HANARE que deja a HANARE tirada en el piso boca abajo*

CHRISTIAN: Wau... que rapido (serio)

CAMILA: Si ya lo se (ayuda a parase a HANARE)

DANA: Has mejorado CAMILA (aplaude)

CAMILA: Gracias (orgullosa)

DANA: Bueno, ¿Quien sigue? (Aburrida)

ZOE: Yo contra CHRIS... (mira a RIN)

*RIN mira a ZOE con cara de perrito como queriendo decir "A mi no me pongas con DANA"*

ZOE: Yo con DANA (suspira con la cabeza agachada)

*ZOE empieza a tirarle puñetes a DANA, DANA los esquiva, pero ZOE se descuida y DANA la apunta con un KUNAI en la espalda*

DANA: Perdiste hermanita (sonrie maliciosamente)

CHRISTIAN: Bien DANA tu tambien has mejorado (sonrie con malicia)

CAMILA: Siempre fuimos los mejores (abraza a CHRISTIAN y a DANA)

*Los 3 rien maliciosamente*

RIN: Me asustan (asustada)

VALERIA: Bueno sigan supongo sera RIN contra CHRISTIAN (mira a CHRISTIAN)

CHRISTIAN: Supones bien (le guiña el ojo)

DANA: Bueno empiezen (se sienta)

*RIN intenta hacerle una KATA a CHRISTIAN, pero CJRISTIAN logra escaparse y le have la KATA a RIN*

CHRISTIAN: Al parecer gane (sonrie victorioso)

CAMILA: Los primos ADACHI siempre ganan (victoriosa)

DANA: Bien le demostrare mi DON a VALERIA, vamos afuera

#En la azotea del edificio BAYERLI#

*KARAI pasaba por ahi, le llamo la atencion y se quedo a observar*

DANA: Bien escondanse (cierra los ojos)

*Todos se escondieron dispuestos a atacar*

DANA: "Deberian aver 6 no 7, mmm... hay alguien mas obserbando, mejor no dire nada" bien ¡Ya! (Abre los ojos de golpe y lanza 5 SHURIKENZ donde estaban sus HERMANAS y PRIMOS)

CAMILA: Auch... (se queja)

CHRISTIAN: Wa... (cae enfrente de DANA)

RIN: Ahh... (se queja) odio esto

HANARE: Casi... wa... (cae frente a DANA)

ZOE: Ouch... me callo en la mano (sale de su escondite)

KARAI: Interesante (sorprendida) Esa chica se me hace familiar...

VALERIA: Genial...

DANA: Ya perdieron (mira el lugar donde esta KARAI)

KARAI: Esta mirando para aca... Mejor me voy (Empieza a alejarse)

DANA: Sigan practicando... ya vuelvo (sigue a KARAI)

RIN: ¿A donde vas? (Confundida)

*DANA los ignora*

CHRISTIAN: Solo hagamosle caso... (aburrido)

CAMILA: Es muy misteriosa (cruza los braZos)

ZOE: Si... (molesta)

HANARE: ¿De donde conocen a DANA? (Se acerca a CAMILA y a CHRISTIAN)

CHRISTIAN: Ella tuvo una doble vida (mira al cielo)

CAMILA: Vivia con ustedes y con nosotros (se acerca a CHRISTIAN)

VALERIA: Un trizte pasado... (se acerca a CHRISTIAN)

ZOE: Aunque somos sus hermanas no nos cuenta nada (se acerca a CAMILA)

CAMILA: DANA vio morir a su madre (trizte)

RIN: No lo sabiamos... nunca nos lo dijo (llora al recordar a su madre)

CHRISTIAN: No solo eso ella tienes mas cosas que no sabemos y ustedes tampoco (se acerca a RIN) RIN no llores

HANARE: No lo puedo creer (odio)

VALERIA: Yo tambien se otras cosas (se acerca a ZOE) no se los dire no me corresponde, a parte no lo se todo

ZOE: Tampoco confió en ti al 100% (se acerca a VALERIA)

VALERIA: Es terca dejen que poco a poco ella se los diga, no la presionen (se acerca a HANARE y a RIN

CAMILA: Esta bien... son las 7:50 (sorprendida)

HANARE: De seguro ya se fue a la casa... (cruza los brazos)

RIN: Si... si no recibira un peor castigo (mira a HANARE)

CHRISTIAN: ¿Esta castigada? Jajaja (se rie)

CAMILA: ¿Que habra hecho ahora? (Tono burlon)

ZOE: No fue su culpa, fue la culpa de HANARE (mira a HANARE)

VALERIA: Yo ya iba a decir que se me cayo (aliviada)

Con DANA y KARAI

DANA: Te encontre, ¿Porque nos espiabas? (Furiosa)

KARAI: "Esa voz no puede ser... acaso..." ¿DANA? (Sorprendida)

DANA: ¿KARAI? (Sorprendida)

Continuara...

* * *

**Quiero escribir mas pero me eh dado cuenta que eh escrito mucho**

**Luego publico el siguiente (hoy porque es doble)**

**Dejadme reviews washas**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Adios...**


	6. Un encuentro y Llegue a tiempo

**Aqui la Continuacion del Cap anterior washas :D**

**Hola washas :D ^_^ perdon por la demora :(**

**No tengo word ToT perdonenme washas**

**Bueno pasemos al capitulo (este)**

* * *

DANA: ¿Que haces aqui? KARAI ¿Porque nos espiabas? (Molesta)

KARAI: ¿Yo que ago aqui? Mas bien ¿Tu que haces aqui? Se supone que estarias en Japon (furiosa)

DANA: Eso no te incumbe; ¿porque me espiabas? (Molesta)

KARAI: No sabia que eras tu (grita)

DANA: ¿Aun me tienes rencor? (Ironia)

KARAI: Si, nunca olvidare ese dia, ¡Me avergonzaste frente a mi padre! (Grita)

DANA: ¡Yo no queria que me avergonzaras frente al mio! (grita)

~FLASH BACK~ **[Sera un poco largo el FLASH BACK]**

~Hace 4 años~

#En casa de las chicas#

*DANA entra al cuarto de su padre*

DANA: Padre, ¿Me mando a llamar? "¿Porque estara bien vestido?, creo que pronto lo sabre" (Tranquila y se arrodilla)

DESTINY: Si DANA, hoy habra una reunion de CLANES y tambien mediran las habilidades de la mejor KUNOICHI de cada CLAN y yo te eleji a ti (serio)

DANA: Pero padre... (se para)

DESTINY: ¡Pero nada! (golpea una mesa furioso) ¡Tu iras y punto! (Grita)

DANA: Si padre... (asustada)

#En la reunion# [**Le puse asi porque no se me ocurrio que lugar poner]**

POV DANA

Todos hablaban y hablaban sobre no se que cosa porque no me tome la importancia de prestar atencion y porque miraba a las otras KUNOICHIS de otros clanes

Me puse nerviosisima cuando dijeron "Que empiezen las pruebas para medir el rendimiento de su mejor KUNOICHI"

Todo fue rapido hasta que llegamos a semifinales y dijeron "La KUNOICHI NOKIRO del CLAN DRAGON ROJO se enfrentara contra La KUNOICHI KARAI del CLAN del PIE"

Esa pelea fue muy reñida pero gano la chica llamada KARAI del CLAN del PIE y paso a la final

Luego dijeron "La KUNOICHI LOTUS del CLAN HARU contra La KUNOICHI DANA del CLAN DRAGON VERDE"

En ese momento me senti mas nerviosa que nunca, mire a mi padre, tome confianza y fui a enfrentarme

FIN del POV de DANA

*LOTUS le tiraba patadas y puñetes a DANA pero ella los esquivaba con algo de dificultad, LOTUS se despisto un segundo y DANA hizo una KATA que tumbo a LOTUS al piso*

DANA: "Se viene la final y no me puedo distraer"

DESTRUCTOR: Hay que hacer esta final mas interesante (serio)

DESTINY: ¿Como? (Confundido)

DESTRUCTOR: El enfrentamiento podria ser en un lugar con mas espacio (serio)

DESTINY: Esta bien "Ya ganamos DANA, el no sabe de tu DON"

#En algun lugar donde alla mas espacio# **[Bueno como nunca se me ocurre un lugar fijo, bueno... es solo en algunas ocasiones jijiji..., bueno pues asi soy yo... -,- no me critiquen]**

DESTRUCTOR: Que la batalla comienze (serio)

*KARAI se escondio en unos arboles arriba de DANA mientras DANA cerraba los ojos y no se movia; DANA abrio los ojos de golpe y lanzo una SHURIKEN donde estaba KARAI, KARAI intento esquivarla pero le callo en el tobillo*

KARAI: ¡Ahh...! (Grita quejandose y cae frente a DANA)

*DANA se acerca a KARAI que estaba tirada en el piso*

DANA: Perdiste... (segura y apunta en la cara a KARAI con su KATANNA)

POV DANA

Estoy feliz ya escuche que dijeron "Gano la KUNOICHI DANA del CLAN DRAGON VERDE"

FIN del POV de DANA

~Fin del FLASH BACK~

KARAI: Pero ahora me las pagaras DANA (saca su KATANNA y ataca a DANA)

DANA: ¡Ja...! (Grita y choca KATANNAS con KARAI)

*DANA y KARAI empiezan a pelear por un buen rato y ninguna lograba darle un golpe a la otra*

#En el salon de entrenamiento#

*HANARE, ZOE, RIN, CAMILA, CHRISTIAN y VALERIA estaban sentados conversando*

HANARE: ¿Y... si vamos al cine? (Aburrida)

CHRISTIAN: Por mi esta bien (Se para)

VALERIA: ¡Yo me anoto! (Divertida)

RIN: ¡Tambien yo...! (sonriente)

ZOE: No lo se... (dudosa)

CAMILA: ¡Animo! (Empuja a ZOE hasta la salida)

ZOE: Bien... vayamos... (pocos animos)

TODOS: ¡Sii...! (Unisonio)

Con DANA y KARAI

*DANA empieza a cansarse igual que KARAI y ambas solo tenian arañasos y pequeñas heridas*

DANA: "Llegare tarde ya lo habia olvidado por completo" Terminemos con esto (Logra empujar a KARAI)

*KARAI cae del edificio y sale corriendo*

KARAI: Me las pagaras mi venganza sigue en pie aun no eh terminado (furiosa)

DANA: No, no, no llegare tarde; ¿Que hora sera? (Mira su reloj) faltan 2 minutos para las 8, "Wau la hora se pasa volando"

#En casa de las chicas#

DANIEL: Si llega tarde, La are entrenar horas extra (serio)

DANA: Padre... ya llegue

* * *

**Bien hasta aca llega este capitulo**

**Nos leemos pronto washas ^^**

**Dejadme reviews**

**Adios...**


	7. Broma en el Cine y La Pelea

**Perdon por si ayer no subi el CAP es que sali todo el dia ToT**

**UNA BUENA NOTICIA :D HOLA ME DAN MI LAPTOP**

**HOLA ^^ Olvidando lo de ayer ;( Zorry washas**

**Bueno pasemos al CAP washas =)**

* * *

DANIEL: Tienes suerte DANA son las 7:59 (serio)

DANA: Si padre creo que hoy descanzare temprano (segura) "Que alivio" (se tapa los arañones y las cortadas que le hizo KARAI y va a su cuarto)

#En el cine#

CAMILA: ¿Y... Que pelicula vemos? (Mirando las carteleras)

CHRISTIAN, CAMILA, VALERIA y HANARE: ¡Terror! (Unisonio)

ZOE: ¿Comedia? (Tiernamente)

RIN: ¡Terror!

ZOE: A DANA no le gustaria que RIN vea terror porque se asusta muy rapido

HANARE: Pero DANA... No esta aquii (ironia)

ZOE: Aggg... Esta bien pero si te asustas RIN no es mi culpa (molesta)

RIN: ¡Si...! (Emocionada)

VALERIA: Bien voy por las entradas (corre hacia la caja)

CHRISTIAN: Yo voy haciendo cola para el cine (aburrido)

CAMILA: Yo voy por las Palomitas y Gaseosas (corriendo hacia la tienda)

HANARE: Voy contigo CAMILA (sigue a CAMILA)

ZOE: RIN y yo vamos contigo CHRISTIAN (jalando a RIN)

CHRISTIAN: Bien vamos (llendo a hacer la cola)

~10 minutos despues~

#En el cine#

HANARE: Bien entremos (entra al cine)

TODOS: Esperanos... (siguen a HANARE)

#En la pelicula#

HANARE: Corre idiota, corre... corre... o te atrapara... (grita)

VALERIA: Oye invesil esta atras de ti (grita)

CAMILA: Ya lo atrapo (segura)

CHRISTIAN: Quedan 2... (ansioso)

CAMILA: Estupido aun tienes oportunidad corre... (grita)

LOS DEL CINE: Shhh... (molestos)

VALERIA: Shhhh... ustedes (furiosa)

HANARE: Ya lo atrapo (aburrida)

CHICO de la PELICULA: ¡Ahhh! (Grita asustado)

RIN: ¡Ahhh...! (Grita de miedo) Ya no quiero ver (se esconde atras de ZOE)

ZOE: Te lo dije RIN (sarcasmo)

TODOS (excepto ZOE): Jajajajaja... (rien)

ZOE: No se rian de RIN (molesta)

CHRISTIAN: Okey... okey... (sarcasmo)

CAMILA: HANARE le are una broma a RIN pasa la voz (susurra a HANARE)

HANARE: CHRISTIAN... CAMILA le ara una broma a RIN (susurra a CHRISTIAN)

CHRISTIAN: VALERIA... CAMILA le ara una broma a RIN (susurra a VALERIA)

VALERIA: Esto sera bueno (susurra a CHRISTIAN)

*Luego de que todos supieran (excepto ZOE y RIN) CAMILA le jalo el pie a RIN por debajo de su silla*

RIN: ¡Ahh...! Me jalan (grita asustada)

TODOS (excepto ZOE): Jajajajajajajaja... (rien)

#En las alcantarillas#

DONNIE: Ya deberiamos hacer nuestro patrullaje nocurno, ¿no creen?

LEO: Si, RAPH, MIKEY ¡Vamos!

RAPH: Esta bien, espero que sea rapido y que no aigan problemas

MIKEY: Nunca es malo soñar

*Los chicos salen a la superficie*

#Afuera del CINE#

ZOE: Estubo mal acerle una broma a RIN (moledts)

VALERIA: Si lo fue... (riendose)

HANARE: Ya olvidalo ZO... (Aburrida)

ZOE: ¡No...! Tienen suerte de que no sea DANA (furiosa)

CAMILA: Por eso mismo lo hicimos porque no eres DANA (segura)

CHRISTIAN: Exacto (ironia)

HANARE: Son las 10:30 (mirando su reloj) Wau ya es tarde (sorprendida)

VALERIA: Ya me voy llendo, ¡Adios! (Se va corriendo)

TODOS: ¡Chau VALERIA...! (gritan)

CHRISTIAN: Bueno nosotros tambien nos vamos (alejandose con CAMILA)

CAMILA: Si adios... (llendose)

ZOE: Bueno... ya debemos irnos (seria)

RIN: No discuto eso (segura)

HANARE: Agggg... Esta bien (aburrida)

#En la casa de las chicas - cuarto de DANA#

DANA: Estoy aburrida se que luego me arrepentire de esto (sale por una ventana) no deberia desobedecer a mi padre (arrepentida)

#En el edificio BAYERLI#

*Las chicas se encuentran con los chicos y se detienen*

HANARE: Hola chicos (feliz)

RAPH: Hola chicas (sonriendo)

LEO: (mira a las 3) ¿Y DANA?

DANA: ¡Aqui...! (llegando)

TODAS: ¿DANA? (sorprendidas)

RIN: ¿Te escapaste? (sorprendida y confundida)

DANA: Si no debi hacerlo me arrepiento de eso (arrepentida)

KARAI: Con que... aqui estabas DANA... (llega con CARA de PEZ, PERRERA y 20 NINJAS del PIE)

LEO: ¡KARAI...! (sorprendido)

DANA: ¿Que quieres KARAI? (furiosa)

KARAI: Mi Venganza (sonrie maliciosamente)

DANA: Jmmp... nunca me ganaras (sonrie con malicia)

KARAI: Eso lo veremos DRAGONCITA... (burla) ¡Ataquen! (grita)

*RAPH y HANARE peleaban contra CARA de PEZ; ZOE y DONNIE peleaban contra PERRERA, LEO, MIKEY y RIN contra los NINJAS del PIE y DANA contra KARAI*

Con RAPH, HANARE y CARA de PEZ

RAPH: ¡Ya...! (se lanza encima de CARA de PEZ)

*HANARE lanza su TESSEN y le cae a CARA de PEZ en la CARA **[LOL ¿No? .]***

RAPH: Buen golpe (sonrie)

HANARE: Gracias (atrapa la TESSEN)

Con DONNIE, ZOE y PERRERA

*DONNIE empieza a pegarle a PERRERA con su BO, ZOE le tira sus KAMAS pero PERRERA las esquiva*

ZOE: (las atrapa) Es bueno...

PERRERA: Tendran que hacer mas que eso para detenerme (sonrie maliciosamente)

Con LEO, MIKEY, RIN y Los NINJAS del PIE

*MIKEY, LEO y RIN estaban acabando con los NINJAS del PIE pero cada vez llegaban mas*

MIKEY: ¿Es que nunca se acaban? (tirando a un NINJA por el edificio)

RIN: Parece un Video Juego (sonrie)

LEO: Nada es un Video Juego MIKEY (molesto)

MIKEY: No lo dije yo lo dijo RIN (confundido)

Con DANA y KARAI

*DANA y KARAI chocaban KATANNAS, DANA esquivaba los golpes de KARAI facilmente mientras que KARAI los esquivaba con un poco de dificultad*

DANA: ¡Rindete KARAI! (furiosa)

KARAI: ¡Jamas! (grita)

*DANA y KARAI seguian peleando ambas mirandose con odio, DANA le logra hacer una KATA a KARAI dejandola tirada en el suelo aputandola con su KATANNA en la cara*

DANA: Has perdido KARAI (sigue apuntandola)

KARAI: Aun no... (hace una señal con su mano)

*Todos los NINJAS, CARA de PEZ y PERRERA se van*

CARA de PEZ: Esto aun no ha terminado tortugas... (odio)

PERRERA: A la proxima los destruiremos (llendose)

DANA: ¡Largate! antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir... (guarda su KATANNA)

KARAI: Esto no ha terminado algun dia me las pagaras DANA (llendose)

*HANARE se acerca a DANA*

HANARE: ¿Quien es ella? ¿Porque te conoce? ¿Porque la dejas escapar? (alterada y furiosa)

DANA: Es KARAI la hija DESTRUCTOR el lider del CLAN del PIE, Me conoce porque hace años nos enfrentamos y le gane frente a su padre dejandola en ridiculo por eso se quiere vengar y no te incumbe porque la deje escapar (seria)

HANARE: ¡Estoy arta de tus secretos! (molesta)

ZOE: Ya vamonos chicas... (se acerca a DANA y HANARE)

RIN: Si... antes de que se haga mas tarde... (acercandose a DANA y HANARE)

HANARE: (suspira) Bien... Vamonos

DANA: Chau chicos... (seria)

LEO: Chau DANA... (serio)

*Las chicas se van*

MIKEY: Escuchaste eso hermano... Secretos... (divertido)

DONNIE: (suspira) Creo que nosotros tambien debemos irnos

RAPH: Esta bien...

LEO: ¡Vamonos! (serio)

*Los chicos se van*

#En Casa de las chicas#

*DANA entra por la misma ventana que salio y va a su cuarto*

*HANARE, ZOE y RIN entran a su casa por la puerta principal*

HANARE: Papa... Ya llegamos (grita)

DANIEL: Bien... vayanse a su cuarto (serio)

*Todas hacienten y se van a su cuarto*

* * *

**Bueno... hasta aqui llega el Capitulo 7 ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado washas**

**Hoy talvez aiga DOBLE o TRIPLE**

**Ya tengo mi LAPTOP por eso**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Dejadme reviews**

**Adios... :D**


	8. Enzo y Moises 2 Amigos Entrenamiento

**Hola Washas ¿como estan? Bien...**

**Espero que les guste este Cap**

**Gracias por los reviews =)**

**Pasemos al Capitulo :D**

* * *

#En las Calles de New York#

*Las chicas paseaban de lo mas normal y tranquilo*

Q: ¡OTAKU! ¡Ataca! (se lanza encima de DANA)

*DANA y el chico "Q" empezaron a pelear*

DANA: (lo vence) Me alegro de verte (sonrie, le ayuda a pararse y lo abraza)

U: OTAKU... (abraza a DANA)

DANA: Chicos los extrañe

Q: IZUNA... (le saca la lengua)

DANA: KIBA... (sonrie)

*U empezo a reirse*

Q: Ok ok segundos nombre no (rie)

HANARE: ¿Que pasa aqui? ¿Quienes son ustedes? (se acercan a DANA, Q y U)

Q: Me llamo MOISES... (saca la lengua)

U: Me llamo ENZO... (sonrie)

/MOISES = Alto, Flaco, Blanco, Sus Ojos son Verde Agua, Su Cabello es Rubio, Corto, Lacio, Lleva un Polo Negro, Un Pantalon Jean Color Blanco y Unas Zapatillas Blancas; Su arma es una Kusarigama y Tiene 16 años\

/ENZO = Alto, Flaco, Blanco, Sus Ojos son Marrones, Su Cabello es Marron, Corto, Lacio, Lleva una Camisa Blanca, Un Pantalon Negro y Unas Zapatillas Bancas; Sus armas son Kamas y Tiene 16 años\

DANA: KIBA ... (burla)

MOISES: IZUNA... (burla)

ENZO: Basta chicos no se fastidien (se mete entre DANA y MOISES)

ZOE: ¿Les gusta fastidiarse? (se acerca a ENZO)

ENZO: Si... (rie)

CHRISTIAN: Hola a todos y todas (rie)

CAMILA: ¿ENZO? ¿MOISES? Wau tiempo sin verlos chicos (tierna sonrisa)

VALERIA: ¡Chicos! (se lanza encima de ENZO y MOISES)

RIN: ¿Hola? (confundida)

VALERIA: Zorry por la ignorancia RIN (nerviosa)

MOISES: ¿Les gustaria ir a comer? (sonrie)

HANARE: Claro... (feliz)

RIN: Por mi esta bien (divertida)

ZOE: Cuenten conmigo (guiña el ojo)

CAMILA: Sip (rie)

VALERIA: ¡Yo voy!

DANA: No lo se... (dudosa)

CHRISTIAN: Reunion de DRAGONES VERDES... (se acerca a DANA)

DANA: Yo...

ENZO: (interrumpe a DANA) ¡Vamos! (carga a DANA)

*Todos entran a un restaurante*

DANA: ¡Sueltame ENZO! ¡Ba - ja - me! (grita)

ENZO: Ya... ya... (baja a DANA y la sienta en una silla **[Obio que en una silla]**)

DANA: Gracias por la oferta pero... (se para de la silla)

HANARE: Hey... ¿A donde crees que vas? (la detiene)

DANA: A caminar... (segura)

CHRISTIAN: Por favor... como si enserio te fueras a caminar y no a saltar por ahi... (ironia)

DANA: Eso no es verdad ... (molesta)

TODOS: Claro que sii (sarcasmo)

DANA: Esta bien... me quedo

~Luego de 2 horas~

*Todos estaban riendo y hablando estupideses*

MOISES: Bueno... ¿Quieren entrenar? (ansioso)

HANARE: Claro... (sonrie)

RIN: Si... (feliz)

ZOE: Esta bien... (tranquila)

CHRISTIAN: Claro me gustaria ver como pelean (sonrie maliciosamente)

CAMILA: Lo mismo que CHRISTIAN (rie con malicia)

RIN: Esos 2 me dan miedo (se esconde atras de VALERIA)

VALERIA: Esta bien... (segura)

ENZO: Tu que dices LADY DESTINY (seguro)

DANA: No me digas asi... No me gusta que me digan LADY DESTINY (molesta y volteandose)

ENZO: Pero eso eres IZUNA...

DANA: ¡ENZO! (molesta)

ENZO: Okey... perdon perdon... (calmando a DANA)

CHRISTIAN: Okey okey... "antes de que paso una pelea" ¿Porque no vamos a entrenar ahora? (separando a DANA de ENZO)

RIN: ¡Buena idea! (grita feliz)

DANA: Bien ¡Vamonos! (segura)

*Todos los chicos y las chicas se van a la sala de entrenamiento*

#En la sala de entrenamiento#

*Todos entran a la sala y se sientan*

CAMILA: ¿Y... Quien va primero? (mirando a todos)

ZOE: Pero... somos 9... (tranquila)

HANARE: El numero no importa (sin importancia)

DANA: Bien entonces yo peleare 2 veces (segura y seria)

ENZO: ¿Contra quien? (confundido)

DANA: Luego lo sabras (seria)

VALERIA: Esta bien... (dudosa)

MOISES: Como quieras... (seguro)

CHRISTIAN: Yo contra MOISES... (sonrie con malicia)

RIN: A ustedes les gusta enfrentar gente nueva... ¿Cierto? (mirando a CAMILA y CHRISTIAN)

CAMILA: Si cariño... no te equibocas... (sonrie con malicia)

HANARE: Bien menos charla y mas accion (ansiosa)

CHRISTIAN: Bien empezemos yaa... (divertido)

*MOISES y CHRISTIAN se pusieron en medio de la sala y en posicion de pelea*

DANA: Que la batalla... ¡Comienze! (orden)

*CHRISIAN y MOISES empezaron a pelear, se notaba una cierta ventaja por la parte de CHRISTIAN*

CHRISTIAN: Al parecer no eres tan bueno como crei (tira al piso a MOISES)

*CHRISTIAN ayudo a MOISES a pararse y fue a sentarse*

ZOE: CAMILA... ¿A quien eliges? (mirando a CAMILA)

CAMILA: Mmmmm... (mirando a todos los que aun no han peleado) HANARE tu eres mia

*HANARE y CAMILA se fueron al centro de la sala*

DANA: ¡Comienzen! (orden)

*CAMILA empezo a atacar a HANARE, Ambas usaban toda su fuerza hasta que...*

CAMILA: Hasta aqui a llegado... (apunta a HANARE con un KUNAI en su espalda) Perdiste cariño... de nuevo... (saca el KUNAI de la espalda de HANARE)

HANARE: "Grrrr... me gustaria ganarte... cariño..." (se va a sentar)

RIN: ¡Yo sigo! Contra ZOE (sonrie)

ZOE: Esta bien... si eso quieres... (se levanta)

*RIN y ZOE se paran en el centro de la sala*

DANA: ¡Comienzen! (orden)

*RIN y ZOE empezaron a pelear, no era muy notoria la diferencia de habilidades, lo que era notorio era que ZOE iba ganando*

ZOE: Bueno... ¡Acabemos con esto! (le hace una KATA a RIN)

RIN: Eso dolio (levantandose adolorida)

DANA: Hasta ahorita van 6 y solo han quedado 3 ZOE, CHRISTIAN y CAMILA... Asi que... mis contrincantes seran ustedes... ENZO y VALERIA...

ENZO: Soy tu amigo DANITA dejame ganar plis (suplica mientras se levanta)

DANA: No lo creo (sonrie con malicia)

*DANA y ENZO fueron al centro de la sala y se pusieron en posicion de pelea frente a frente*

CAMILA: Que la batalla ¡Comienze! (divertida)

*DANA y ENZO empezaron a pelear y DANA ya estaba ganando por mucho, ya que ella empezo a entrenar mucho antes que todas sus hermanas*

DANA: Bueno terminare esto de una buena vez... (lanza a ENZO contra una pared)

ENZO: Auch... (se soba la cabeza)

MOISES: Bueno DANA ahora con VALERIA (nervioso)

VALERIA: Estoy lista (feliz y divertida)

*DANA y VALERIA se ponen frente a frente*

HANARE: ¡Empiezen! (orden)

*VALERIA saca una TESSEN y se la lanza a DANA*

DANA: "¿Que?" (saca su KATANNA y la desvia)

VALERIA: Jmmp... (agarra la TESSEN)

DANA: Te lo estas tomando muy enserio... (un poco molesta)

VALERIA: Si... (segura)

DANA: Esta bien... Si quieres jugar rudo... jugaremos rudo... (saca su KATANNA y se lanza encima de VALERIA)

*VALERIA asustada se cubre y CHRISTIAN al ver eso se jala a VALERIA*

DANA: Esta bien... ya gane entonces... (guarda su KATANNA)

RIN: Al final... solo quedaron 4 (sonrie)

HANARE: Sip... eso parece (cruza los brazos)

VALERIA: Gracias... (dandole una tierna sonrisa a CHRISTIAN)

CHRISTIAN: De nada linda (sonrie)

DANA: ZOE... elige contra quien (segura)

ZOE: Yo contra CHRISTIAN (divertida)

MOISES: Entonces seran LADY DESTINY contra CAMILA (divertido)

CAMILA: Pues entonces deseenme suerte... (nerviosa)

DANA: No me digas asi (furiosa)

MOISES: IZUNA... (feliz)

DANA: Grrr... (molesta)

*ZOE y CHRISTIAN se pusieron frente a frente y en posicion de batalla*

DANA: ¡Empiezen! (orden)

*ZOE y CHRISTIAN empezaron a pelear, CHRISTIAN estaba ganando pero hacia tiempo*

CHRISTIAN: Perdoname ZOE... (le hace una KATA a ZOE)

ZOE: Au... (se queja)

RIN: Creo que no te perdona (divertida)

DANA: CAMILA... (se pone en medio de la sala)

CAMILA: Deseame suerte... (susurra a HANARE)

HANARE: Suerte... (divertida)

*CAMILA y DANA se pusieron frente a frente y en posicion de batalla*

DANA: ¿Lista? (tono burlon)

CAMILA: Siempre estuve lista (sonrie)

*CAMILA y DANA empezaron a pelear, CAMILA usaba toda su fuerza mientras que DANA solo hacia un intento por no ser golpeada*

DANA: Basta de calentar (sonrie con malicia)

CAMILA: ¿Ah? (confundida)

DANA: ¡Ya...! (ataca a CAMILA dejandola tirada en el piso)

CAMILA: Mala... (levantandose)

DANA: Perdon... (mirando a CAMILA)

MOISES: Y solo quedan 2... (mirando a CHRISTIAN)

CHRISTIAN: No por mucho tiempo... (se para y se pone frente a DANA)

*DANA y CHRISTIAN empiezan a pelear, CHRISTIAN daba todo de si mientras que DANA lo tomaba como un juego*

DANA: Me divierte jugar contigo pero lastimosamente ya me aburri (apunta con su KATANNA a CHRISTIAN en la cara)

ENZO: Bueno creo que siempre supimos que LADY DESTINY, IZUNA, DANITA es la mejor... (tono burlon)

DANA: Grrr... no me digas asi (cruza los brazos)

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo... **

**Espero que les aya gustado washos**

**Porque... Vamos con el siguiente**

**Dejadme reviews washos =D**

**Nos leemos pronto washos**

**¡Adios...! ‹3**


	9. Mi Ex Novio, Un Beso y Una cancion

**Hola Washas ya volvi :D Gracias por los reviews**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Aqui vamos con el Cap**

* * *

#En las calles de New York#

*DANA paseaba en su auto cuando de pronto se choca contra otro carro que venia a toda velocidad*

Chico: Fijate por donde... ¿DANA? (confundido)

DANA: RO... ROBERTO (nerviosa)

/ROBERTO = Alto, Flaco, Blanco, Su Cabello es Negro, Sus Ojos son Verdes, Lleva un Polo Blanco, Una Casaca Verde, Un pantalon Jean Azul y Unas Zapatillas Blancas\

ROBERTO: DANA... Perdoname no me fije (acercandose a DANA)

DANA: No te preocupes ROBERTO... sigue tu camino y yo sigo el mio (iba a arrancar el auto)

ROBERTO: No DANA espera... (detiene a DANA) Tenemos que hablar

DANA: Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar (intenta arrancar el auto)

ROBERTO: Igual te vere soy DRAGON VERDE DANA... (serio)

DANA: Yo no te quiero ver ROBERTO... Tu y yo no somos nada ni amigos ni novios nada... (arranca su auto y se va) "ya son las 6:00pm"

ROBERTO: DANA... (trizte) Tengo que irme a mi casa (se sube a su auto y se va)

#En casa de las chicas#

*DANA entra a su casa y va directamente a su cuarto*

RIN: ¿Que habra pasado? (mira a HANARE)

HANARE: Esto no me gusta... (molesta)

ZOE: DANA no es asi... algo ah pasado, ¿Que sera? (preocupada)

RIN: Avisemosle a nuestro padre (trizte)

HANARE: No... (seria)

ZOE: No debemos meternos en la vida privada de DANA (leyendo un libro)

#En el cuarto de DANA#

*DANA estaba hechada en su cama llorando*

DANA: Yo no lo quiero ver no quiero nada con el (llorando)

*DANA se va al salon de entrenamiento*

#En el salon de entrenamiento#

*DANA estaba furiosa, dolida y trizte por encontrarse con su ExNovio ROBERTO y empezo a romper todos los muñecos que eran para entrenar*

~Luego de 2 horas de destrozo en el salon~

DANA: "Ya no puedo con esto" (se tira al suelo)

*DANA se va a su casa*

#En la casa de DANA - Cocina#

*DANA estaba cenando sola*

~Luego de dos horas a las 10:00 pm~

#Cuarto de DANA#

DANA: "Necesito salir"

*DANA sale de su cuarto (se escapa de su castigo)*

#En las alcantarillas#

LEO: Chicos debemos hacer nuestro patrullaje (serio)

DONNIE: Esta bien vamos... (seguro)

*Los chicos salen de las alcantarillas a la superficie*

#En la superficie - Calles de New York#

LEO: Separemonos para cubrir mas espacio y si pasa algo nos comunicaremos por el T-Phone (serio)

MIKEY: ¡Entendido! (divertido)

DONNIE: Si tu lo dices... (mirando el T-Phone)

RAPH: ¿Que estamos esperando? (ansioso)

LEO: En marcha (ordena)

*Los chicos se separan y van a lugares diferentes*

~Luego de 30 min~

#En el edificio BAYERLI#

DANA: Creo que no pasara nada (trizte) ¿Porque? ¿Porque me tuve que encontrar contigo otra vez? Yo no quiero saber nada de ti ¡nada...! Todo lo que me has hecho todo lo que he sufrido por ti para que al final me engañes y me dejes, ¿Porque tuve que volver a verte? (llora y mira al cielo)

#Cerca al edificio BAYERLI#

*LEO saca su T-PHONE*

LEO: No vi nada (serio y por el T-Phone)

DONNIE: Yo tampoco (feliz y por el T-Phone)

MIKEY: Parece que no hay nada hoy (divertido y por el T-Phone)

RAPH: Los veo en la alcantarilla (nervioso y por el T-Phone)

Todos: Si (unisonio y por el T-Phone)

*LEO estaba llendo a la alcantarilla y se dio cuenta de algo*

DANA: Todo es tan injusto (sigue llorando)

LEO: ¿DANA? ¿estas llorando? (se acerca a DANA)

DANA: (se seca las lagrimas) No LEO (disfrasa su voz para que suene como la normal y no como si estuviera llorando; sin mirar a LEO)

LEO: DANA... ¿Porque lloras? ¿Que ha pasado? (se acerca a DANA)

DANA: Nada LEO... ¿Que haces aqui? Vete... Que ya es tarde (sin mirarlo)

LEO: No me ire hasta que me digas porque estabas llorando (se acerca mas a DANA)

DANA: (abraza a LEO) Vete... Por favor... vete, no quiero hablar de eso (seria)

LEO: DANA... Cuentame... Confia en mi (le da una tierna sonrisa a DANA)

DANA: LEO... Solo es que me encontre con mi ExNovio y pense que lo habia olvidado, pero el es de mi CLAN y cada vez que lo veo me recuerda lo que me engaño, me mintio y cosas asi... Se lo que debes estar pensando... De que esto es una tonteria y cosas asi...

LEO: La verdad no pienso eso DANA... pienso que ese chico es un tonto por engañarte, no se como pudo hacerle eso a una chica tan linda como tu, estoy seguro que no supo apreciarte, porque tal vez tener a una chica tan linda y maravillosa como tu es imposible y tambien pienso que deberias dejar de pensar en el y superarlo (serio y sin pensar)

DANA: LEO... (mira a LEO)

LEO: (se da cuenta de lo que dice) Yo no... (nervioso)

DANA: No digas nada (le da a LEO un tierno beso y luego del beso se va)

LEO: "¿Que acaba de pasar?"

#En casa de DANA - Cuarto de DANA#

*DANA empieza a cantar*

En ocasiones  
en que quiero rendirme  
viene a mi y permanece  
esa luz que me quema.

Ese amor que no esperaba  
aquel que estaba deseando  
me hace volar alto

Las barreras no me detendran  
tu no me llamas y me dejas esperando  
crees que nada nos une  
pero estoy mas cerca de ti que alguien mas.

En ocasiones  
en que quiero rendirme  
viene a mi y permanece  
esa luz que me quema.

Tu eres quien quiero  
a ti es al que veo  
contigo es con quien quiero estar  
y el amanecer sera tan pero tan brillante.

DANA: Tu eres esa luz LEO (termina de cantar)

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llega el capitulo, Espero que les aya gustado =D**

**¿Porque DONNIE y MIKEY estan felices y RAPH tan nervioso?**

**Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo queridas washas =3**

**Nos leemos pronto chicas cuidense mucho ... =)**

**PD: Mañana tal vez salga y no suba CAP**

**Dejadme reviews washas ‹3**

**¡Adios y Cuidense...!**


	10. Informacion del CLAN DRAGON VERDE

**Bueno este no es exactamente un Capitulo "Normal"**

**Solo es para que conoscan mas a los personajes**

**Espero que sea de su agrado Washas =)**

**Esto es para ustedes... =D ‹3**

* * *

Informacion del CLAN DRAGON VERDE

DANIEL YAHIKO ADACHI LIVIA

Edad: Tiene 39 años; Es Alto mide 1.95, Es de tez Blanca, Su pelo es Marron, Sus ojos son Marrones Oscuros; Es el LIDER del CLAN DRAGON VERDE se hace llamar DESTINY, es el entrenador y padre de las chicas; No siempre esta en su casa, Lo que hagan sus hijas no le toma mucha importancia, pero si se preocupa por ellas; No le teme a nada, No sabe de la existencia de las tortugas ni del ExNovio de DANA (ROBERTO).

DANA IZUNA ADACHI VEGA

Edad: 16 años; Es alta mide 1.65, Su tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Negro, Sus ojos son Azules; Es la mayor, mas madura y la lider de sus hermanas le dicen LADY DESTINY; Es muy fuerte la mas fuerte de todos de su CLAN, Le encantan las apuestas y los RETOS; Tiene miedo de perder a sus hermanas como paso con su madre.

HANARE MIRANDA ADACHI VEGA

Edad: 16 años; Es alta mide 1.63, Su Tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Blanco, Sus Ojos son Azules; Es la segunda, mas agresiva y descontrolada; Le encanta divertirse y desobedecer a su padre y hermana mayor (DANA), Es muy impulsiva; Le tiene miedo a las Cucarachas;No sabe del ExNovio de DANA.

ZOE AIKO ADACHI VEGA

Edad: 15 años; Es alta mide 1.58, Su Tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Celeste, Sus Ojos son Azules; Es la tercera, mas inteligente y paciente; Le encanta la Ciencia y Estudiar Tiene una Beca universitaria, No le gusta que la molesten (HANARE); Le tiene miedo a los lugares cerrados; No sabe del ExNovio de DANA.

RIN ISABELLA ADACHI VEGA

Edad: 14 años; Es alta mide 1.55, Su Tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Castaño, Sus Ojos son Marrones; Es la menor de sus hermanas, mas traviesa y juguetona; Es una chica SKATER (como sus hermanas, primo, prima, amigos y amiga de DANA), Le encanta la PIZZA y los VIDEOJUEGOS; Le tiene miedo a las ratas; No Sabe del ExNovio de DANA.

CAMILA YUMIKO ADACHI RIOS

Edad: 17 años; Es alta mide 1.66, Su Tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Marron, Sus Ojos son Marrones; Es prima de DANA y sus hermanas, Es muy impulsiva y No tiene mucha paciencia; Le encanta hacer Bromas y Fastidiar a cualquiera; Le tiene miedo a la oscuridad; No sabe de la existencia de las tortugas ni del ExNovio de DANA.

CHRISTIAN ASUMA ADACHI LOPEZ

Edad: 18 años; Es alto mide 1.70, Su Tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Marron Rojiso, Sus Ojos son Marrones Rojisos; Es primo de DANA y sus hermanas, Es muy Impaciente y Agresivo; Le encanta la Pizza y Montar en SKATE; Le tiene miedo a las arañas, No sabe de la existencia de las tortugas ni del ExNovio de DANA.

VALERIA KIMIHO MORAN HATAKE

Edad: 15 años; Es alta mide 1.62, Su Tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Rosado, Sus Ojos son Rojos; Es la mejor amiga de DANA, Es juguetona y muy divertida; Le encanta salir a pasear y comer; Le tiene miedo a los Perros; No sabe de la existencia de DANA ni del ExNovio de DANA.

MOISES KIBA SENJU BEGAZO

Edad: 16 años; Es alto mide 1.67 Su Tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Rubio, Sus Ojos son Verde Agua; Es amigo de DANA, Es muy inteligente y travieso; Le encanta fastidiar y hacer bromas a DANA; Le tiene miedo a las agujas; No sabe de la existencia de las tortugas ni del ExNovio de DANA.

ENZO NAGATO SARUTOBI SALAZAR

Edad: 16 años; Es alto mide 1.68 Su Tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Marron, Sus Ojos son Marrones; Es amigo de DANA, Es inteligente y jugueton; Le encanta pasear en SKATE y salir al cine; Le tiene miedo a los gatos; No sabe de la existencia de las tortugas ni del ExNovio de DANA.

ROBERTO OBITO UCHIJA SANTILLAN

Edad: 17 años, Es alto mide 1.70 Su Tez es Blanca, Su pelo es Negro, Sus Ojos son Verdes; Es el ex Novio de DANA (el padre de DANA no lo sabe), Es inteligente y muy habil; Le encanta la PIZZA y salir a pasear con su SKATE; Le tiene miedo a ser enterrado vivo; No sabe de la existencia de las tortugas.

* * *

**Bueno esto es solo un capitulo extra**

**Espero que les aya gustado :D**

**Dejadme reviews washas**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios...!**


	11. Buscando a DANA parte 1

**Hola washas =) ¿Como estan? Supongo que bien :)**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a RAPH y HANARE**

**Espero que sea de su total agrado :D =3**

**Aqui vamos con el CAP ¡Go! =D**

* * *

#En la casa de las chicas - Cuarto de HANARE#

~Son las 12:00 am~

*HANARE estaba hechada en su cama mirando al techo, confundida, preocupada y no tenia sueño a pesar de la hora (ya era tarde)*

HANARE: "No se como paso fue demasiado rapido"

#En las alcantarillas - Cuarto de RAPH#

*RAPH estaba hechado en su cama no sabia que hacer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos*

RAPH: "No puedo dejar de pensar ni en ella ni en eso"

#En la casa de las chicas - Cuarto de HANARE#

~FLASH BACK de HANARE~

#En casa de las chicas - Cocina#

~Eran las 10:30~

ZOE: ¿No creen que DANA querra comer? (preocupada)

HANARE: No lo se... preguntale... (sin interes)

RIN: Yo voy... (va al cuarto de DANA)

#En la casa de las chicas - El cuarto de DANA#

*RIN abre la puerta y entra al cuarto de DANA*

RIN: DA... ¡Ah! (grita)

*ZOE y HANARE fueron corriendo al cuarto de DANA*

ZOE: RIN ¿Que pasa? (preocupada)

RIN: ¡Una Rata! (grita asustada y se oculta atras de HANARE)

HANARE: Calmate solo es una simple ratita (mata la rata con un escobaso)

RIN: DANA no esta... (tranquila)

ZOE: Se salio por la ventana esta abierta (señala la ventana)

HANARE: No es la primera vez que hace eso (sin interes)

RIN: Tenemos que buscarla (seria)

ZOE: Separemonos (segura de si misma)

HANARE: Bien yo ire al SUR, ZOE tu al OESTE y RIN tu al ESTE y por ultimo el que termine ira al NORTE; busquen en cada callejon, casa, azotea y restaurante incluso muevan piedras, cielo y mar para encontrarla, ¿Entendido?

ZOE y RIN: Entendido (seguras de si mismas)

HANARE: ¡En marcha! (ordena)

*Todas se van a su lugar asignado*

~Despues de 30 min~

*HANARE estaba llendo al NORTE y se encuentra con RAPH*

HANARE: ¿RAPH? (se detiene)

RAPH: Hola HANARE, ¿Que haces por aqui a estas horas? (conofundido)

HANARE: "No le puedo decir que perdi a DANA" Paseaba queria estar un rato fuera de casa (segura)

RAPH: ¿Tus hermanas te aburren? o... ¿Te peleaste con DANA? (tono burlon)

HANARE: La verdad RAPH... DANA se ha ido y no se donde esta mis hermanas y yo la estamos buscando... (se sienta en el borde de un edificio preocupada por DANA)

RAPH: No te preocupes de seguro ella aparecera en cualquier momento (se sienta a su lado)

HANARE: Tal vez no me lleve muy bien con ella pero es mi hermana e igual la quiero como a todas las demas... (trizte)

RAPH: Eres esa clase de persona HANARE... fuerte por fuera pero muy linda, tierna y adorable por dentro (le agarra la mano a HANARE)

HANARE: RAPH... (mira a RAPH)

*Ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que HANARE beso a RAPH abrazando el cuello de RAPH mientras que RAPH agarraba a HANARE de la cintura, fue muy apasionado y se quedaron asi hasta quedar sin respiracion*

~FIN del FLASH BACK de HANARE~

HANARE: "¿Como paso? al parecer el me entiende y por eso lo bese" (sonrie y se duerme)

#En las alcantarillas - Cuarto de RAPH#

~FLASH BACK de RAPH~

#En las alcantarillas - Sala#

*MIKEY estaba comiendo PIZZA, LEO viendo HEROES ESPACIALES, DONNIE en su laboratorio y RAPH leyendo sus historietas*

DONNIE: Chicos ya es tarde debemos ir a hacer nuestro patrullaje nocturno para asegurarnos que no aigan problemas (sale de su laboratorio)

MIKEY: No quiero ir (se queja)

LEO: Chicos DONNIE tiene razon (serio)

RAPH: Esta bien... Vamos... (desanimado)

*Los chicos salieron de la alcantarilla*

#En la superficie#

LEO: Bien nos separaremos para cubrir mas espacio... (seguro)

DONNIE: Esta bien (mira el T-PHONE)

LEO: Yo ire al NORTE, RAPH tu al SUR, DONNIE tu al OESTE y MIKEY tu al ESTE ... ¿Han entendido? (mirando a sus hermanos)

TODOS: ¡Si! (seguros de si mismos)

LEO: Entonces... ¡En marcha! (ordena)

*Cada uno se fue a su sitio asignado; RAPH estaba llendo al SUR y de repente ve a HANARE con la cabeza agachada dirijiendose hacia el*

RAPH: "Hay esta HANARE, tal vez deba saludarla... mmmm... no mejor no digo nada"

HANARE: (alza un poco la cabeza) ¿RAPH? (confundida)

RAPH: Hola HANARE, ¿Que haces por aqui a estas horas? (sonriente para intentar levantarle el animo a HANARE)

HANARE: Paseaba queria estar un rato fuera de casa (segura)

RAPH: "Mmmmmm... eso no me convence" ¿Tus hermanas te aburren? o... ¿Te peleaste con DANA? (sarcasmo y en tono burlon para que HANARE se riera)

HANARE: La verdad RAPH... DANA se ha ido y no se donde esta mis hermanas y yo la estamos buscando... (se sienta en el borde de un edificio preocupada por DANA)

RAPH: "Te pareces a mi yo tampoco muestro interes por mis hermanos pero si me preocupo por ellos" No te preocupes de seguro ella aparecera en cualquier momento (se sienta a su lado)

HANARE: Tal vez no me lleve muy bien con ella pero es mi hermana e igual la quiero como a todas las demas... (trizte)

RAPH: "Te entiendo HANARE" Eres esa clase de persona HANARE... fuerte por fuera pero muy linda, tierna y adorable por dentro (le agarra la mano a HANARE)

HANARE: RAPH... (mira a RAPH)

*Ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que HANARE beso a RAPH abrazando el cuello de RAPH mientras que RAPH agarraba a HANARE de la cintura, fue muy apasionado y se quedaron asi hasta quedar sin respiracion*

~FIN del FLASH BACK de RAPH~

RAPH: "Todo fue muy rapido y ahora gracias a eso no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni sacarmela de mi cabeza"

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo **

**Dedicado a RAPH y HANARE :3 :D**

**Espero que les aya gustado**

**Nos leemos prontoo =)**

**Dejadme reviews**

**¡Adiooss...!**


	12. Buscando a DANA parte 2

**Hola de nuevo washas =D ¿Como estan? Tal vez bien**

**Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a ZOE y DONNIE**

**Espero que les guste un montononon =) :)**

**Sin mas los dejo vamos con el cap ¡Go!**

* * *

*ZOE estaba en su cuarto ella estaba en una ventana viendo la luna con una gran sonrisa en la cara estaba muy feliz como para dormir y no podía dejar de pensar en DONNIE*

ZOE: "Gracias por quedarte conmigo DONNIE" (sigue mirando la luna) "me hubiera gustado que nunca hubiera acabado"

~FLASH BACK de ZOE~

"En casa de las chicas - Cocina#

~Eran las 10:30~

ZOE: ¿No creen que DANA querrá comer? (finge preocupación) "De seguro ya comió pero que mas da preguntar"

HANARE: No lo sé… pregúntale… (Sin interés)

RIN: Yo voy… (Va al cuarto de DANA)

#En la casa de las chicas – Cuarto de DANA#

*RIN abre la puerta y entra al cuarto de DANA*

RIN: DA… ¡Ah! (grita)

*ZOE y HANARE fueron corriendo al cuarto de DANA*

ZOE: "Que habrá pasado ojala que no sea nada malo" RIN ¿Qué pasa? (preocupada)

RIN: ¡Una rata! (grita asustada y se oculta atrás de HANARE)

HANARE: Cálmate solo es una simple ratita (le tira un escobazo a la rata y la mata)

RIN: A… y… DANA no está… (Relajada)

ZOE: "Me lo supuse" Se salió por la ventana, Está abierta (señala la ventana)

HANARE: No es la primera vez que hace eso (desinteresada)

RIN: Tenemos que buscarla (seria)

ZOE: Separémonos (segura de sí misma) "¿Dónde estarás?"

HANARE: Bien yo iré al SUR, ZOE tú al OESTE y RIN tú al ESTE y el que termine irá al NORTE a y… revisen en cada azotea, callejón, bar y restaurante y si pueden muevan las piedras, cielo y tierra para encontrarla, ¿Entendido?

ZOE y RIN: Entendido (seguras de sí mismas)

HANARE: Bien… Andando… (Ordena)

*Todas empiezan a alejarse e ir a su lugar asignado*

~Después de 30 min~

*ZOE estaba saliendo del OESTE y dirigiéndose al NORTE cuando se encuentra con DONNIE*

ZOE: Hola DONNIE (sonríe y oculta su preocupación) "Que inoportuno pero creo que ahora necesito un amigo"

DONNIE: Hola ZO… (Sonríe y se acerca a ZOE)

ZOE: ¿Qué haces aquí DONNIE? (Se sienta en el borde de un edificio y le hace una señal a DONNIE para que se siente a su lado) "Necesito un amigo"

DONNIE: Mis hermanos y yo estábamos haciendo nuestro patrullaje nocturno como todas las noches (se sienta a su lado y sonríe dulcemente)

ZOE: "Nada interesante" Y… ¿Has encontrado algo… o a alguien? (mira hacia abajo) "Ojala que hayas visto a DANA"

DONNIE: No… ¿Estás buscando a alguien? (mira a ZOE)

ZOE: A DANA (frustrada) "¿Dónde se ha metido?"

DONNIE: ¿Por qué a DANA? (confundido)

ZOE: Se escapó de mi casa y noce donde esta (triste) "Tal vez me ayudes a encontrarla"

DONNIE: ¿Por qué? Acaso… ella no estaba castigada y siempre cumple las reglas (confundido)

ZOE: No lo sé… ella llego molesta, así que… se fue a su habitación y desde ahí no la veo "¿Qué habrá pasado?"

DONNIE: Me suena raro lo que me has dicho… no creo que le haya pasado algo (serio)

ZOE: No lo sé… DONNIE estoy muy preocupada por DANA (triste) "¿Dónde estás DANITA?"

DONNIE: Tranquila ZO… estoy seguro que ella regresara (abraza a ZOE)

ZOE: Gracias por quedarte conmigo DONNIE… (Corresponde el abrazo) "Es muy lindo de tu parte"

DONNIE: De nada ZO… para que están los amigos (sigue abrazando a ZOE)

ZOE: Ya me tengo que ir DONNIE (le da un beso a DONNIE) Gracias por pasar un lindo rato conmigo (se va)

~FIN Del FLASH BACK de ZOE~

#En las alcantarillas – Cuarto de DONNIE#

DONNIE: "Que me besaras fue un muy bonito detalle ZO…" (Sonríe) "Me gustaría volver a vivir ese momento"

~FLASH BACK de DONNIE~

#En las alcantarillas – Laboratorio de DONNIE#

DONNIE: Chicos… (Sale del laboratorio) ¿No creen que ya debemos hacer el patrullaje nocturno? "Tal vez pase algo interesante"

MIKEY: No quiero ir… (Se queja)

LEO: Chicos… DONNIE tiene razón (Serio)

RAPH: Esta bien… Vamos… (Desanimado)

*Los chicos salieron de las alcantarillas*

#En la superficie#

LEO: Bien… Nos separaremos para cubrir más espacio, terminar antes y más rápido (seguro)

DONNIE: Está bien (mira el T-PHONE)

RAPH: Lo que tú digas (desinteresado)

LEO: Yo iré al NORTE, RAPH tú al SUR, DONNIE tú al OESTE y MIKEY tú al ESTE, ¿Han entendido? (mira a sus hermanos)

TODOS: ¡Sí! (Seguros de sí mismos)

LEO: Andando… (Ordena)

*DONNIE esta yendo al OESTE y ve a ZOE acercándose*

ZOE: Hola DONNIE (sonríe)

DONNIE: Hola ZO… (Sonríe y se acerca a ZOE) "Que raro encontrarte a estas horas"

ZOE: ¿Qué haces aquí DONNIE? (Se sienta en el borde de un edificio y le hace una señal a DONNIE para que se siente a su lado)

DONNIE: Mis hermanos y yo estábamos haciendo nuestro patrullaje nocturno como todas las noches (se sienta a su lado y sonríe dulcemente) "Que raro que preguntes"

ZOE: Y… ¿Has encontrado algo… o a alguien? (mira hacia abajo)

DONNIE: No… ¿Estás buscando a alguien? (mira a ZOE) "De seguro es eso"

ZOE: A DANA (frustrada)

DONNIE: ¿Por qué a DANA? (confundido) "Que raro que me digas que a DANA"

ZOE: Se escapó de mi casa y noce donde esta (triste)

DONNIE: ¿Por qué? Acaso… ella no estaba castigada y siempre cumple las reglas (confundido) "Al parecer no es la hija perfecta"

ZOE: No lo sé… ella llego molesta, así que… se fue a su habitación y desde ahí no la veo

DONNIE: Me suena raro lo que me has dicho… no creo que le haya pasado algo (serio) "Tal vez sea otra cosa"

ZOE: No lo sé… DONNIE estoy muy preocupada por DANA (triste)

DONNIE: Tranquila ZO… estoy seguro que ella regresara (abraza a ZOE) "Ella regresará…"

ZOE: Gracias por quedarte conmigo DONNIE… (Corresponde el abrazo)

DONNIE: De nada ZO… para que están los amigos (sigue abrazando a ZOE) "Amigos…"

ZOE: Ya me tengo que ir DONNIE (le da un beso a DONNIE) Gracias por pasar un lindo rato conmigo (se va)

~FIN del FLASH BACK de DONNIE~

DONNIE: "Espero volver a verte mañana" (sonríe)

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llega el Cap washas :D**

**¿Les gusto? Espero que si jijiji =) **

**Nos leemos pronto :) :D**

**Dejadme reviews**

**¡Adios...!**


	13. Buscando a DANA parte 3

**Holi Boli :3 xD jajaja no no soy amixer asi que... KONICHIWA NEKOS :3 Soy OTAKU dasdasdasdas (Cambiando de tema)**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado para MIKEY y RIN :)**

**Espero que sea de su total agrado xD :ok no:**

**Aquí voy con el cap washas ¡Go! =D :3**

* * *

*RIN estaba en su cuarto intentando dormir pero no podía no tenía sueño*

RIN: Tengo sed... (desanimada y va a la cocina)

#En la casa de las chicas - Cocina#

*RIN saca un vaso de leche, se estaba yendo a su cuarto cuando...*

RIN: ¿DANA? (Confundida)

DANA: Hola RIN... (sonríe nerviosa)

RIN: ¿Estabas aquí? (Se acerca a DANA)

DANA: Si... Nunca me fui (miente)

RIN: Pero... Olvídalo (se va a su cuarto)

*RIN se estaba yendo a su cuarto pero pasa por los cuartos de ZOE y HANARE*

RIN: Chicas... (toca la puerta del cuarto de ZOE y HANARE)

ZOE y HANARE: ¿Que? (De mala gana y somnolientas)

RIN: DANA Esta aquí nunca se fue (somnolienta)

ZOE y HANARE: ¿¡Qué!? (alteradas)

RIN: Lo que oyeron, Buenas Noches (se dirige a su cuarto)

ZOE y HANARE: Buenas noches (se duermen)

#Casa de las chicas - Cuarto de RIN#

RIN: (mira el techo) "Tal vez fuimos a buscar a DANA en vano pero..." (se recuesta para dormir) "no me arrepiento de nada"

~FLASH BACK de RIN~

"En casa de las chicas - Cocina#

~Eran las 10:30~

ZOE: ¿No creen que DANA querrá comer? (preocupada)

HANARE: No lo sé… pregúntale… (Sin interés)

RIN: "Creo que ninguna de las 2 ira" Yo voy… (Va al cuarto de DANA)

#En la casa de las chicas – Cuarto de DANA#

*RIN abre la puerta y entra al cuarto de DANA*

RIN: DA… ¡Ah! (grita) "Tengo miedo"

*ZOE y HANARE fueron corriendo al cuarto de DANA*

ZOE: RIN ¿Qué pasa? (preocupada)

RIN: ¡Una rata! (grita asustada y se oculta atrás de HANARE) "¡Que miedo!"

HANARE: Cálmate solo es una simple ratita (le tira un escobazo a la rata y la mata)

RIN: A… y… DANA no está… (Relajada) "Que bien que murió la rata"

ZOE: Se salió por la ventana, Está abierta (señala la ventana)

HANARE: No es la primera vez que hace eso (desinteresada)

RIN: Tenemos que buscarla (seria) "Si no está mi padre la castigará aún peor que antes"

ZOE: Separémonos (segura de sí misma)

HANARE: Bien yo iré al SUR, ZOE tú al OESTE y RIN tú al ESTE y el que termine irá al NORTE a y… revisen en cada azotea, callejón, bar y restaurante y si pueden muevan las piedras, cielo y tierra para encontrarla, ¿Entendido?

ZOE y RIN: Entendido (seguras de sí mismas)

HANARE: Bien… Andando… (Ordena)

*Todas se alejan y van a donde HANARE les dijo*

~Después de 30 min~

*RIN estaba regresando al punto central para ir al NORTE cuando vio a MIKEY*

RIN: ¡MIKEY! (Sonríe) "Espero que tu me puedas levantar el animo"

MIKEY: Hola RIN (le devuelve la sonrisa)

RIN: ¡Hola!, ¿Que haces por aquí a estas horas? (Se acerca a MIKEY) "Anímame jijiji"

MIKEY: Solo estaba yendo a revisar el OESTE por si había algún problema (sonríe)

RIN: "Pierdes el tiempo no hay nada interesante ahí" Aya... (mirando a cualquier lado)

MIKEY: Y... ¿Tú que haces aquí? (mira a RIN)

RIN: ¿Yo...? Nada... (ríe nerviosa) "Y ahora ¿Que hago?"

MIKEY: Okey... Bueno ya me voy... (se empieza a alejar)

RIN: No... Espera... (lo detiene) Quédate un rato mas... conmigo... (Sonríe tiernamente) "Por favor... quédate..."

MIKEY: Esta bien... (Se sienta en el borde del edificio y le hace una señal para que se siente con el)

RIN: (Sonríe y se sienta con el) La verdad MIKEY, DANA se ha perdido... (mira la luna) "Fue difícil decir eso"

MIKEY: ¿Se ha perdido? (confundido)

RIN: Se ha ido, se esfumo no lo se... la cosa es que ella no está (triste) "No se como decirlo"

MIKEY: Es muy extraño (confundido)

RIN: De veras, Enserio se fue... (Se deprime) "¿Donde estará?"

MIKEY: No te deprimas... (la abraza)

RIN: (Se acurruca en el pecho de MIKEY) Gracias... "Eres muy tierno"

*RIN alza la cabeza y se queda mirando a MIKEY cara a cara; hasta que ambos se besan apasionadamente*

~FIN del FLASH BACK de RIN~

RIN: "No me arrepiento de nada" (sonríe y se duerme)

#En las alcantarillas - Cuarto de MIKEY#

MIKEY: "Fue muy lindo de su parte besarme"

~FLASH BACK de MIKEY~

#En las alcantarillas – Laboratorio de DONNIE#

DONNIE: Chicos… (Sale del laboratorio) ¿No creen que ya debemos hacer el patrullaje nocturno?

MIKEY: No quiero ir… (Se queja) "Me da flojera"

LEO: Chicos… DONNIE tiene razón (Serio)

RAPH: Esta bien… Vamos… (Desanimado)

*Los chicos salieron de las alcantarillas*

#En la superficie#

LEO: Bien… Nos separaremos para cubrir más espacio, terminar antes y más rápido (seguro)

DONNIE: Está bien (mira el T-PHONE)

RAPH: Lo que tú digas (desinteresado)

LEO: Yo iré al NORTE, RAPH tú al SUR, DONNIE tú al OESTE y MIKEY tú al ESTE, ¿Han entendido? (mira a sus hermanos)

TODOS: ¡Sí! (Seguros de sí mismos)

LEO: ¡En Marcha! (Ordena)

*MIKEY estaba yendo al ESTE y ve a RIN*

RIN: ¡MIKEY! (Sonríe)

MIKEY: Hola RIN (le devuelve la sonrisa) "Que raro verte a estas horas de la noche"

RIN: ¡Hola!, ¿Que haces por aquí a estas horas? (Se acerca a MIKEY)

MIKEY: "Te preguntaría lo mismo" Solo estaba yendo a revisar el OESTE por si había algún problema (sonríe)

RIN: Aya... (mirando a cualquier lado)

MIKEY: Y... ¿Tú que haces aquí? (mira a RIN) "Ojala me respondas"

RIN: ¿Yo...? Nada... (ríe)

MIKEY: "Bueno, Como no me quieres decir" Okey... Bueno ya me voy... (se empieza a alejar)

RIN: No... Espera... (lo detiene) Quédate un rato mas... conmigo... (Sonríe tiernamente)

MIKEY: Esta bien... (Se sienta en el borde del edificio y le hace una señal para que se siente con el) "Espero que me cuentes todo"

RIN: (Sonríe y se sienta con el) La verdad MIKEY, DANA se ha perdido... (mira hacia arriba)

MIKEY: "Al fin mi lo dices" ¿Se ha perdido? (confundido)

RIN: Se ha ido, se esfumo no lo se... la cosa es que ella no está (triste)

MIKEY: "Que raro" Es muy extraño (confundido)

RIN: De veras, Enserio se fue... (Se deprime)

MIKEY: No te deprimas... (la abraza) "Que linda y tierna"

RIN: (Se acurruca en el pecho de MIKEY) Gracias...

*RIN alza la cabeza y se queda mirando a MIKEY cara a cara; hasta que ambos se besan apasionadamente*

~FIN del FLASH BACK de MIKEY~

MIKEY: "Fue muy lindo recordarla" (sonríe y se duerme)

* * *

**Estos últimos 3 capítulos son FLASH BACK de estas parejitas: RAPHxHANARE; ZOExDONNIE y MIKEYxRIN**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este cap**

**Espero que les aya gustado ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto... (muy pronto)**

**Adioss...!**

**Y... antes de que me olvide dejadme reviews**


	14. Hermanita

Chapter 14: Hermana

**Hola washas ¿Cómo están? Bien supongo Perdon por la demora**

**Este Cap es la continuación de los 4 Cap anteriores jejeje :3**

**Espero que les guste mucho washas jijiji =D ¡Go! **

~Ya eran la 1:00a.m. ~

*Todas estaban dormidas menos DANA*

DANA: Nunca pensé que me encontraría con ROBERTO fue de muy mal gusto (molesta)

X: ¿Cómo estás? Mal creo (entra por una ventana abierta)

DANA: Fuuu (sopla) Estoy bien… gracias por preguntar VANIA (seria)

/VANIA = Alta mide 1.45, Flaca, Blanca, Ojos Marrones, Su Cabello es Negro, Largo Hasta la Cintura, Lacio, Lleva un Polo Rosado, Un Pantalón Negro, Unas Zapatillas Negras; Tiene 10 años; Es amable, linda, impulsiva y cariñosa; Su arma es una TESSEN; Nombre completo = VANIA MEI ADACHI VEGA; Es hermana de RIN, ZOE, HANARE y DANA pero ella tuvo una operación de la columna y por eso está lejos de su padre y hermanas\

VANIA: De nada DANITA para eso están las hermanas (sonríe)

DANA: Ya es tarde debes irte, mañana hablaremos (seria y mostrando autoridad)

VANIA: Esta bien… mañana hablaremos… (Sale por la misma ventana que entro)

*Ya era de día y todas se levantaron muy temprano y felices para desayunar y luego entrenar*

~Eran las 6 a.m. ~

#En la cocina#

ZOE: Ahhh (avosteza) Buenos días (se sienta en la mesa para desayunar)

HANARE: Buenos días ZO… (se sienta en la mesa)

DANIEL: ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy? (mira a sus hijas)

RIN: Todo bien padre (feliz)

DANA: Si padre… Estoy lista para el entrenamiento (mira a su padre)

DANIEL: Bien… Luego iremos al salón de entrenamiento (serio)

TODAS: Hi Sensei (asienten)

DANA: "Iré a verte VANIA solo espera hermanita"

*Todas terminan de desayunar y van al salón de entrenamiento*

#En el salón de entrenamiento#

*VANIA entra muy feliz y corriendo*

VANIA: Buenos días padre digo DESTINY (hace una reverencia)

DESTINY: VANIA… "No es el momento" Aun no estas lista pero puedes entrenar

VANIA: Esta bien DESTINY… ¿Cuándo seré un DRAGON VERDE como mis hermanas?

DANA: (interrumpe la conversación) Aun no estas lista VANIA tienes que ser paciente (se acerca a VANIA)

VANIA: No quiero esperar quiero ser un DRAGON VERDE ahora y solo lo seré cuando te gane (Saca su TESSEN y se lanza encima de DANA)

DANA: Aun no estas lista (molesta, saca sus KATANNAS y desvía el ataque)

*VANIA se sigue lanzando hacia DANA pero no logra darle ningún golpe porque DANA los desvía*

HANARE: Calma hermanita (se acerca lentamente a VANIA)

VANIA: ¡Ja…! (lanza su TESSEN)

*DANA no logra esquivar la TESSEN y le cae en la cara votándola al piso y haciéndola votar un poco de sangre de su boca*

DANA: Puag… (Escupe sangre)

ZOE: DANA… (Preocupada)

HANARE: Tu y yo, nosotras (mira a RIN) sabemos que DANA hace esto a propósito (susurra a RIN y a ZOE)

RIN: No me parece, no es justo que ella tenga que dejarse golpear a propósito (molesta)

ZOE: No podemos hacer nada (mira a DANA tirada en el piso) Sabemos que ella quiere mucho a VANIA y que la va a proteger, me refiero que no le va a hacer daño porque VANIA solo quiere entrar al CLAN DRAGON VERDE (molesta y preocupada)

DESTINY: Has mejorado VANIA (mira a su DANA tirada en el piso) Sin embargo no estas lista (se voltea)

VANIA: Pero DESTINY… (Casi en un susurro)

DESTINY: ¡Pero nada…! (molesto) DANA ven quiero hablar contigo en privado (se dirige a su oficina)

DANA: Si DESTINY…

*DANA se para y limpiándose la boca sigue a DESTINY*

HANARE: Eso estuvo muy mal VANIA… (Se acerca a VANIA)

VANIA: Solo estas celosa HANARE de que sea mejor que DANA y que ustedes 3 (saca la lengua a (sus hermanas)

ZOE: Te equivocas VANIA solo porque quieres ser un DRAGON VERDE no debes portarte así (molesta)

RIN: Solo porque DANA no se atreve a pegarte porque te quiere va a recibir un gran castigo (mira a VANIA)

VANIA: Se equivocan ella no haría eso (insegura)

ZOE: ¿Por qué crees VANIA que mi padre dijo NO? (le toca el hombro a VANIA)

HANARE: Si VANIA él se dio cuenta de eso, de que ella te dejo ganar aunque ella recibiera un buen golpe (molesta) igual te hubiera dejado ganar como lo hizo (furiosa)

VANIA: Te equivocas (insegura y con miedo)

RIN: Entonces… ¿Por qué solo esquivo y no ataco? (molesta)

#En la oficina de DESTINY#

DESTINY: Lo que hiciste DANA es imperdonable (molesto)

DANA: Padre… Sé que te diste cuenta y que no debí hacerlo pero… es mi hermana y no puedo golpearla, ni podre hacerlo (arrepentida y arrodillada)

DANIEL. Entonces tendrás que hacerlo… Si no me demostraras que eres incapaz de pelear con una niña pequeña (molesto y mostrando superioridad)

DANA: Lo que usted digas padre… si eso quieres lo are (segura)

*DESTINY y DANA salen de la oficina de DESTINY*

#En el salón de entrenamiento#

*Mientras que HANARE, RIN y ZOE le hacían reconocer sus errores a VANIA; DANA y DESTINY salían de la oficina de DESTINY*

DESTINY: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

TODAS: Nada DESTINY…

DANA: VANIA… Es hora de que demuestres que puedes ser parte del CLAN DRAGON VERDE… ¡Enfrentándote a mí! (Se pone en el centro del salón de entrenamiento dispuesta a pelear)

*VANIA se pone delante de DANA*

DESTINY: ¡Ayime!

*DANA y VANIA empiezan a pelear; VANIA esquivaba con dificultad los golpes de DANA mientras que DANA los esquivaba fácilmente*

VANIA: Esto termina aquí (lanza su TESSEN)

*DANA desvía la TESSEN con su KATANNA; en un descuido de VANIA, DANA tira a VANIA hacia una pared y la apunta con su KATANNA en la cara*

DANA: Perdiste… hermanita… (Guarda su KATANNA y se voltea)

VANIA: Ggg… Tenían razón (se para)

DESTINY: No me decepcionaste DANA (orgulloso)

HANARE: VANIA… ¿Estas bien? (preocupada)

VANIA: Si HANARE, Gracias… (Sonríe)

ZOE: ¿Segura? (mira a VANIA)

VANIA: Si segura…

RIN: Okey… Yo te creo (sonríe)

*Entran VALERIA, CAMILA, CHRISTIAN, MOISES, ENZO y ROBERTO corriendo*

LOS RECIEN LLEGADOS: Buenos días señor DESTINY (se arrodillan)

DESTINY: Llegan tarde (molesto)

CAMILA: Lo lamento ti… señor DESTINY (arrepentida y nerviosa)

DESTINY: Bien… serán agrupados por grupos: ZOE y RIN; HANARE y CAMILA; VALERIA y VANIA; ENZO y MOISES; CHRISTIAN y ROBERTO (Serio)

DANA: ¿Y yo DESTINY? (confundida)

DESTINY: Tú pelearas con quien gane de ENZO y MOISES… (serio)

DANA: Hi Sensei (segura)

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el Cap washas**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto washas**

**Dejadme reviews ;) :3**

**Hasta la próxima**

**¡Bye…! :D**


	15. Enfrentamientos

**Bueno Washas esta es la continuación del Capitulo Anterior**

**Tal Vez no se los dije pero me mude y por eso me demore**

**Así que perdónenme ¡¿Siiii?! (NERVIOSA)**

**Perooo les prometo subir capítulos más seguidos =) **

**Estos son los pequeños enfrentamientos del entrenamiento del Gran Señor DESTINY Bla bla bla**

* * *

*Las primeras en enfrentarse y ponerse frente a frente en el medio del salón de entrenamiento fueron VANIA y VALERIA*

DESTINY: ¡Ayime! (Ordena)

CAMILA: Huyyy duelo de novatas (Bromeando y con tono Irónico)

HANARE: ¡Jajaja! (Ríe)

*VANIA y VALERIA estaban peleando pero se notaba que VANIA estaba ganando porque ella tenía más experiencia en artes marciales que VALERIA; No fue cuestión de tiempo para que haya un ganador y como no era de esperarse la ganadora fue VANIA que con un solo golpe logró dejar a VALERIA en el piso; VALERIA y VANIA se van a sentar*

VANIA: "¿Porque VALERIA está en el CLAN si es más débil que yo? ¡No es justo! Luego le preguntaré a mi padre"

DESTINY: El siguiente grupo es ZOE y RIN (Mira a ZOE y RIN)

ZOE y RIN: Si Señor DESTINY (Se paran y van al medio de la sala)

DESTINY: ¡Ayime! (Ordena)

*Poca era la diferencia de habilidades pero ZOE iba a la cabeza y eso era notorio; RIN daba puñetes y patadas y a veces usaba su KUSARIGAMA pero eso no era suficiente para ganarle a ZOE*

ZOE y RIN: ¡Ja! (Gritan al mismo tiempo dispuestas a atacarse)

*RIN logro amarrarla con su KUSARIGAMA pero ZOE aprovecha para jalarla y darle un golpe haciendo que RIN caiga al piso y haciendo saber que es la ganadora de ese enfrentamiento; ZOE ayuda a RIN a pararse y ambas se van a sentar*

DESTINY: El siguiente grupo es HANARE y CAMILA (Mira a HANARE y CAMILA)

CAMILA: Sin resentimientos HANI (tono burlón) Pero yo voy a ganar (Se para y se pone en el medio de la sala)

HANARE: Eso lo veremos (Se pone frente a CAMILA) "Hoy es el día en que te derrotaré"

DESTINY: ¡Ayime! (Ordena)

*CAMILA y HANARE iban muy parejas en la batalla pero CAMILA no se iba a deja ganar tan fácilmente, perder para ella no era una opción; por el otro lado de la sala HANARE estaba dispuesta a dar su 100% dándose cuenta que CAMILA estaba jugando con ella y no peleando enserio era igual la primera vez que se enfrentaron y todo fue un juego; HANARE se estaba cansando mientras que CAMILA apenas comenzaba*

CAMILA y HANARE: ¡Esto termina acá! (Gritan y empiezan a tirarse patadas y puñetes)

*CAMILA le logra hacer un pequeño corte en el brazo con su KATANNA*

HANARE: Ggg… (Se agarra el brazo donde está el corte)

*CAMILA va corriendo hacia HANARE y la apunta con su KATANNA en la cara*

CAMILA: Gane… Sin resentimientos HANI (se burla)

HANARE: Grrr… te voy a… (A punto de lanzarse encima de CAMILA)

*DANA y ZOE agarran de los brazos a HANARE*

DANA: Perdiste… Cálmate… (Sujetando a HANARE)

HANARE: Grrr… Está bien… (Cruzando los brazos)

*Todas se van a sentar*

DESTINY: El siguiente grupo son CHRISTIAN y ROBERTO (Mira a CHRISTIAN y ROBERTO)

CHRISTIAN: "Veamos qué tan bueno eres ROBERTO…"

ROBERTO: "Espero impresionarte DANA…" (Voltea a ver a DANA)

*DANA se voltea para no mirar a ROBERTO y ROBERTO se voltea con la cabeza agachada*

DESTINY: ¡Ayime! (Ordena)

*CHRISTIAN como siempre planeaba jugar pero ROBERTO era rápido y no planeaba jugar; En un descuido de CHRISTIAN, ROBERTO logra darle un buen golpe a CHRISTIAN tirándolo al piso*

CHRISTIAN: Basta de juegos… (Se para y ataca a ROBERTO con todas sus fuerzas)

*ROBERTO hace lo mismo y ambos empiezan a darse golpes y patadas hasta que en un momento ROBERTO ya había logrado vencer a CHRISTIAN; ROBERTO le da la mano a CHRISTIAN quien la rechaza y se va a sentar molesto*

CAMILA: ¿Qué te paso? (Se acerca a CHRISTIAN) Siempre fuimos los mejores (Mirando a CHRISTIAN)

CHRISTIAN: Aparte de DANA apareció alguien más que nos venció (Molesto y Mirando a ROBERTO)

CAMILA: (Mira a ROBERTO) ¡Maldición! (Furiosa)

DESTINY: El siguiente enfrentamiento es de ENZO y MOISES (Mira a ENZO y MOISES)

ENZO: Suerte (Le da la mano a MOISES)

MOISES: Lo mismo digo (Sonríe)

DESTINY: ¡Ayime! (Ordena)

*ENZO y MOISES empiezan a pelear ambos demostrando una gran cantidad de habilidades; ENZO esquivaba los golpes de MOISES; MOISES solo los bloqueaba; ENZO intenta pegarle a MOISES pero MOISES logra esquivarlo y tirar al piso a ENZO*

MOISES: Te ayudo (le da la mano)

*ENZO le recibe y se va a sentar*

DESTINY: DANA… (Mira a DANA)

*DANA se para y se pone frente a MOISES*

MOISES: No serás tan mala… ¿O sí? (Nervioso)

DANA: Si es para complacer a mi padre lo are (Lo mira con fuego en los ojos)

DESTINY: ¡Ayime! (Ordena)

*DANA se lanza encima de MOISES y empieza a hacerle pequeños cortes con su KATANNA*

MOISES: Jmmp… No me ganarás tan fácilmente (Se lanza encima de DANA)

*DANA empieza a esquivar los golpes de MOISES hasta que DANA logra darle un golpe para tirarlo al suelo y hacer que se queje de dolor*

DANA: Al parecer te gane (Se voltea y se va a sentar)

*MOISES se para y se va a sentar*

DESTINY: El siguiente grupo será ROBERTO y VANIA (Mira a ROBERTO y a VANIA)

CAMILA: "Grrr… yo quería que me tocara con ROBERTO" (Furiosa)

*ROBERTO y VANIA se pusieron en el medio de la sala y frente a frente*

VANIA: "Esta es mi oportunidad y no la dejare pasar"

DESTINY: ¡Ayime! (Ordena)

*VANIA empezó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas pero eso no fue suficiente para poder vencer a ROBERTO*

ROBERTO: ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? (En tono Burlón) Bueno… Pues ahora me toca jugar a mi (Sonríe Maliciosamente)

*ROBERTO se lanza encima de VANIA, le iba a tirar una patada en la cara mientras que VANIA solo puso sus manos para bloquear el golpe pero no fue suficiente porque el golpe la mando a volar y la dejo tirada en el otro lado de la sala*

DANA: "¡VANIA!" (Grita por dentro)

*VANIA se levanta y se va a sentar adolorida igual que ROBERTO*

DESTINY: CAMILA y DANA (Mira a CAMILA)

*CAMILA y DANA se pusieron frente a frente en el medio de la sala*

CAMILA: "Demostraré que soy mejor que ROBERTO"

DANA: "Te ganare ROBERTO, me las pagaras por lastimar a mi hermana… me las pagaras"

DESTINY: ¡Ayime! (Ordena)

*DANA y CAMILA se lanzaron y empezaron a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, ambas chocaban KATANNAS cada una pensaba en ganar a ROBERTO y no median su fuerza; DANA le dio un puñetazo a CAMILA en la cara que la lanzo hacia la pared*

CAMILA: Ggg… (Adolorida)

DANA: (Con el puño levantado) ¿Qué hice? (Baja el puño y corre hacia CAMILA) ¿Estás bien? (Preocupada)

CAMILA: Eso creo (Se levanta)

DANA: Perdon yo solo pensé en ganar y no medí mi fuerza, perdóname (Arrepentida)

CAMILA: No te preocupes (Sonríe) Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu (Se sienta)

DESTINY: El siguiente y último enfrentamiento es de DANA y ROBERTO (Mira a ROBERTO)

DANA: Suerte (Seria) Yo voy a ganar (Sonríe maliciosamente)

ROBERTO: Eso lo veremos (dispuesto a ganar)

DESTINY: (Mira a ROBERTO y a DANA) ¡Ayime! (Ordena)

*ROBERTO y DANA empezaron a pelear ambos estaban dando el 100% pero ninguno daba darle un golpe al otro era una pelea muy reñida nadie sabía quién estaba ganando*

DANA: Eres bueno… (Segura)

ROBERTO: Gra…

DANA: (Interrumpe a ROBERTO) ¡Pero no lo suficiente! (Se lanza encima de ROBERTO)

*DANA estaba ganando aunque las habilidades de ambos eran impresionantes eran puñetes y patadas incluso ambos hacían KATAS y ninguno aun ganaba*

DANA y ROBERTO: ¡Esto termina aquí! (Gritan al mismo tiempo) ¡Ja! (Se lanzan)

*DANA logra darle una rodillazo a ROBERTO en el estómago*

ROBERTO: Puag… (Escupe Sangre)

DANA: Te dije que ganaría (Sonríe Maliciosamente y se va a sentar)

DESTINY: Termino el entrenamiento, pueden irse (Serio)

TODOS: Si (Se van corriendo)

VANIA: Padre, ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? (Se acerca a DESTINY)

DESTINY: Si VANIA, sígueme (Se dirige a su oficina)

*VANIA lo sigue*

* * *

**Debería hacer preguntas como… ¿Qué hablaran? ¿Qué pasará después de que hablen? ¿Dejare de hacer estas estúpidas preguntas? ¿Me callaré al fin y avanzare con el siguiente CAP? Todo esto y más… en el siguiente capítulo… xD IGNOREN LAS 2 ÚLTIMAS PREGUNTAS**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo como les dije ¡perdónenmee!**

**Plissss WASHAS no sean así, es que me mude pos es verdad eh**

**Nos leemos pronto y no se olviden de dejarme reviews eh… **

**Bueno adióss… Cuídense mucho… La CHICA OTAKU se despide Sayonara… Byeeee… **


	16. ¿Dónde Estás?

**¡Hola…! ¡A TODOS…! ¿Cómo están? De seguro que bien ^^**

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación del capítulo anterior**

**Y sobre mi otro fanfic creo que lo empezaré hoy o mañana yo ya veré y les avisaré claro**

**Pos vamos con el Cap ¡Go!**

* * *

~Eran la 1p.m.~

#En Central Park#

*DANA, HANARE, ZOE, RIN estaban paseando por las tiendas de CENTRAL PARK*

RIN: Chicas… (Fastidiada) Estoy aburrida (Sin Ánimos)

HANARE: No me digas… (Sarcasmo) Creo que eso no es novedad, ¿Ah? (Bromea)

*DANA y ZOE empiezan a reírse*

RIN: Hay… (Fastidiada)

ZOE: Jaja (Sigue riéndose) No te fastidies RIN, HANARE solo está bromeando (Intenta tranquilizar a RIN)

RIN: Si, pero sus bromas son de muy mal gusto (Molesta)

HANARE: Como si tus bromas fueran de buen gusto (Ironía)

RIN: No… pero mis bromas son mejores (Le saca la lengua a HANARE)

HANARE: ¿Cómo que mejores? (Fastidiada)

RIN: Exacto… Mejores de buen gusto (Sonríe)

HANARE: Eso no tiene sentido (Furiosa)

DANA: Ya… basta… (Tranquila) No peleen (Se mete entre HANARE y RIN)

HANARE y RIN: Esta bien (Sin mirarse)

DANA: Bien, ¿Vamos a comer? (Mira a sus hermanas)

HANARE: Yo no tengo plata (Le guiña el ojo a ZOE y a RIN)

*ZOE y RIN ríen en silencio*

DANA: Fu… (Sopla) Está bien… (Tocándose el cabello) Yo invito (Mira los restaurantes) Bien… (Mirando a sus hermanas) ¿Qué quieren comer? (Sonríe)

*HANARE, ZOE y RIN cruzan miradas*

HANARE, ZOE y RIN: ¡PIZZA! (Gritan felices)

DANA: Bueno… Le marcaré a VANIA (Saca su teléfono)

HANARE: Olvídate de VANIA por una vez en la vida y vamos (Le quita el teléfono a DANA y la jala hacia la pizzería más cercana)

#En la casa de las chicas – Cuarto de VANIA#

*VANIA entra a su cuarto, se hecha en su cama y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente*

#En la Pizzería#

*Las chicas estaban viendo la cartilla y el mozo se les acerca*

MOZO: Disculpen señoritas, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? (Saca una libretilla con un lapicero)

DANA: Pidan chicas (Mira a sus hermanas)

HANARE: ¿Tiene alguna PIZZA con carne? (Mirando la cartilla)

MOZO: Señorita lo que ve, es lo que hay (Esperando)

RIN: Yo como cualquiera (Sonríe)

ZOE: Deme una PIZZA AMERICANA FAMILIAR (Mirando la cartilla)

MOZO: ¿Algo más? (Escribiendo)

DANA: Si, denos una gaseosa INCA KOLA de 2 Litros y Medio… y también una PIZZA AMERICANA MEDIANA para llevar (Sonríe)

MOZO: Bien señoritas en un momento llega su orden (Guardando su libretilla y su lapicero)

TODAS: Gracias (Felices)

*El MOZO se va*

HANARE: ¿Y bien? (Mirando a DANA)

DANA: Y bien… ¿Qué? (Confundida)

ZOE: ¿Por qué nos invitaste a comer? (Sonríe)

DANA: Bueno hoy me tocaba cocinar a mí y pues no quiero cocinar

RIN: Bueno pues eso tiene sentido (Sonríe)

ZOE: Mmmm… si… tal vez (Relajada)

*DANA, ZOE y RIN miran a HANARE*

HANARE: Esta bien… (Mirando a sus hermanas) Te creo DANITA (suspira)

*DANA, ZOE y RIN dejan de mirar a HANARE y se ríen*

DANA: Luego vamos a la casa ¿O quieren ir a pasear? (Sonríe)

HANARE: Salgamos un rato no pasará nada malo en nuestra ausencia (Relajada)

ZOE: Si, HANARE tiene razón no pasará nada malo (tranquila)

RIN: ¿Vamos al cine? (Feliz)

DANA: Esta bien pero… ¿Qué peli? (Mirando a sus hermanas)

HANARE: Terror (Sonriendo maliciosamente)

ZOE: ¿Comedia? (Confundida)

RIN: Terror… (Sonríe)

DANA: A no… terror claro que no (Molesta)

HANARE: Pero, ¿Porque? (Fastidiada)

DANA: ¿Recuerdas lo de la última vez? (Furiosa)

~FLASH BACK~

#En el cine#

*Termina la película de terror*

HANARE: Estuvo monse no me gusto (Aburrida)

RIN: Pues a mí me dio miedo (Temblando)

ZOE: Hay por dios… (Agarrándose la cabeza)

DANA: Por algo es TE-RROR (Fastidiada)

RIN: ¿Y si eso pasa en la casa? (Miedo)

HANARE: No va a pasar (Aburrida)

ZOE: Eso no existe (Negando con la cabeza)

DANA: Ya vámonos (Saliendo del cine)

#En casa de las chicas#

*Las chicas entran y se empiezan a escuchar como voces*

RIN: ¡Ah! ¡Fantasmas! (Grita aterrada)

HANARE: ¡Cállate RIN! (Golpea en la cabeza a RIN)

VOCES: Ashdshrehafksfsdfsdfsdfs (Susurrando)

RIN: Tengo miedo (Se esconde atrás de DANA)

DANA: Cálmate (Susurra)

~FIN del FLASHBACK~

DANA: Así pasamos todo el día y no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo otra vez (Furiosa)

HANARE: Pero… (Intenta contradecir a DANA)

*Se acerca el MOZO con las órdenes*

MOZO: Aquí está su GASEOSA INKA KOLA de 2 litros y medio (Poniendo la INKA KOLA en la mesa con 4 vasos) Su MEDIANA para llevar (Se la da a DANA) Y su FAMILIAR (Pone una PIZZA de 8 rebanadas en la mesa)

TODAS: Gracias (Sonríen)

*El MOZO se va*

DANA: ¿Qué esperan? (Mira a sus hermanas) Coman son 2 para cada 1 (Sonríe)

*Cada una de las chicas agarra 2 rebanadas como dijo DANA; DANA se sirvió GASEOSA y también les sirvió a sus hermanas*

HANARE: Está rica la PIZZA (Sonríe)

RIN: Sfsdfsfdsfdsdfdsfsdfsfdsfsd (Comiendo)

ZOE: RIN no hables con la boca llena (Muerde la PIZZA)

RIN: Sfdsfsdfdsfsdfsdfsdfsdfdsfsdsfdsd (Comiendo)

DANA: Que asco… (Se voltea)

HANARE: Con la boca llena no RIN (Molesta)

RIN: (Pasa la comida) Perdón… (Arrepentida)

*Las chicas terminan de comer y van a su casa*

#En la casa de las chicas#

*Las chicas entran y dejan la comida en la mesa; DANA entra al cuarto de VANIA*

DANA: VANIA vamos a ir al… (Mira a VANIA durmiendo y Sonríe) Te dejaré dormir hermanita (Se acerca a VANIA, le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de su cuarto)

DANA: Chicas ya vámonos (Seria)

TODAS: ¡Sí! (Felices)

HANARE: Padre… Vamos a ir al cine un rato (Grita)

DANIEL: Esta bien… pero no lleguen tarde (Serio)

ZOE: Gracias (Sonríe)

RIN: ¡Vámonos! (Sonríe)

TODAS: ¡Sí! (Alegres)

*Las chicas se fueron*

~Eran las 6p.m.~

#En el cine#

HANARE: Terror… Pliss… (Rogaba)

DANA: Ya dije que no (Seria)

HANARE: Hay, ¿Por qué? (Cruza los brazos molesta)

ZOE: Voy a hacer la fila, ¿Qué vamos a ver? (Emocionada)

DANA: Comedia (Segura)

RIN: Terror

HANARE: Terror

ZOE: 2 a 1 será TERROR (Segura)

DANA: ¿Nani? (Furiosa)

HANARE: Lo que oíste DANA será TERROR gana la votación d así que no preguntes (Victoriosa)

DANA: Jmmp… (Molesta)

*ZOE sacó las entradas y se metieron a ver una película de TERROR **[No pondré que paso porque me demoraría mucho más]**; Luego de unas horas salieron del cine y fueron a su casa*

#En la casa de las chicas#

*Las chicas entran*

RIN: Tengo miedo (Temblando)

HAANRE: Calla RIN (Golpea a RIN)

DANA: Por eso no quería ver TERROR (Seria y Furiosa) Vallan a su cuarto (Preocupada)

ZOE: ¿Qué pasa? (Confundida)

DANA: Nada, ¡Váyanse! (Ordena)

*Las chicas cruzan miradas y confundidas van a su cuarto*

~Eran las 11:30p.m.~

*DANA entra al cuarto de VANIA*

DANA: "Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando" VANIA, levántate estás así desde la tarde (Se sienta en su cama) VANIA (Toca los bultos que habían y preocupada des tiende la cama) No puede ser (Ve un montón de peluches y cobijas) No estás (Voltea y Ve una ventana abierta) Pero no estás muy lejos (Se pone su ropa NINJA y sale por la ventana que vio que estaba abierta)

#No muy lejos de ahí#

*VANIA saltaba por los edificios sin saber a dónde ir; ella solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando…*

KARAI: ¿Qué tenemos aquí? (Ironía)

PERRERA: Es una niñita NINJA (Se acerca a VANIA)

CARA de PEZ: ¿Qué hacemos con ella? (Mira a VANIA)

KARAI: Podría estorbar, Agárrenla (Ordena)

*NINJAS del PIE se acercan a VANIA y la agarran de los brazos*

VANIA: Suéltenme (Intenta zafarse)

KARAI: No te preocupes niña, acabaré tu sufrimiento, ahora mismo (Saca su KATANNA)

*DANA se acercaba dónde estaban VANIA, KARAI, PERRERA y CARA de PEZ*

DANA: VANIA (Grita pero no la escuchan)

* * *

**¿DANA llegará a tiempo?, ¿Por qué estaba llorando VANIA?, ¿Por qué se escapó VANIA?, ¿KARAI le hará algo a VANIA? ¿Me prestan dinero? Porque enserio necesito dinero es para ponerme AXS en Audition latino en mi cuenta de lvl 50 :D… Pos también soy GAMER no solo OTAKU Solo tengo 40 soles; TODO ESO Y MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO; PD: IGNOREN LA ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA xD **


	17. ¿Quién eres tú?

**Les recomiendo esta song…: watch?v=9FWgcBfs5A0**

**Hola washas gracias por los reviews :D**

**Bueno aquí la continuación del Capítulo anterior**

**Hola y Gracias por perdonarme :D Significan mucho para mí**

**Bueno vamos con el Cap espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado**

* * *

*KARAI estaba a punto de clavarle la espada a VANIA cuando…*

DANA: ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! (Patea a KARAI en la cara) VANIA, ¿Estás bien? (Se acerca corriendo a VANIA)

VANIA: Si, estoy bien (Triste)

KARAI: ¡Ataquen! (Ordena)

*Los NINJAS del PIE empiezan a atacar a DANA y a VANIA*

DANA: ¡NO! (Defiende a VANIA) VANIA… ¡Lárgate! Vete a casa (Seria y peleando)

VANIA: No pienso dejarte (Triste)

DANA: Estaré bien… pase lo que pase no voltees ni regreses (Peleando)

VANIA: Pero… (Casi llorando)

DANA: ¿No me escuchaste? (Grita Furiosa) ¡Ahora! ¡Vete! (Grita Peleando)

*VANIA se empieza a alejar corriendo*

KARAI: Con que… Te preocupas por una niñita (Sonríe Maliciosamente)

DANA: ¿Qué quieres KARAI? (Terminando de derrotar a los NINJAS)

KARAI: Venganza… (Hace una señal con su mano)

*PERRERA y CARA de PEZ empiezan a atacar a DANA*

DANA: (Cansada) ¿Es lo mejor que tienen? (Jadeando)

KARAI: Que persistente eres DANA pero no por mucho (Se lanza encima de DANA)

*DANA y KARAI empiezan a chocar KATANNAS, DANA estaba muy cansada como para poder sola con KARAI y cayó al piso*

DANA: (Jadeando) "¿Qué hago?"

KARAI: Has perdido DANA (Mira a PERRERA y a CARA de PEZ) Agárrenla… (Seria)

*PERRERA intenta agarrara a DANA de los brazos pero DANA se resiste*

DANA: No me toques perro súper desarrollado (Se aleja un poco)

KARAI: Agárrenla, si quieren desmáyenla pero agárrenla (Furiosa)

*CARA de PEZ le da un golpe a DANA en la nuca que la deja inconsciente, PERRERA la carga y se la llevan*

#En la guarida de DESTRUCTOR#

*DANA tenía una bolsa en su cabeza y KARAI estaba entrando donde DESTRUCTOR jalando a DANA*

DESTRUCTOR: ¿Quién es KARAI? (Señala a DANA)

*KARAI tira a DANA y le saca la bolsa*

DESTRUCTOR: ADACHI… (Sorprendido)

#En casa de las chicas#

*VANIA entra por la ventana de su cuarto y HANARE toca la puerta*

HANARE: VANIA… (Tocando)

VANIA: Ya voy (Abre la puerta)

HANARE: (Mirando a todos lados) ¿Has visto a DANA? (Mira a VANIA)

VANIA: No, no la eh visto (Nerviosa) "Debo decirles, ella necesita ayuda"

HANARE: Bueno luego bajas para cenar (Yéndose) "¡Donde estaaaas…!"

#En la sede del CLAN del PIE#

*DANA se levanta con un leve dolor de cabeza y mira que esta encarcelada*

KARAI: Con que al fin despiertas (Acercándose a la celda)

DANA: ¡Sácame de aquí! (Furiosa y forcejeando para salir)

KARAI: No lo creo… ADACHI… Me estás causando muchos problemas (Sonriendo maliciosamente)

DANA: No es mi culpa que tú no sepas pelear (Furiosa)

KARAI: Pues ahora trabajaras para el CLAN del PIE (Con la misma sonrisa)

DANA: No lo creo, nunca me uniría a ustedes (Molesta)

KARAI: ¿Enserio? Porque no creo que a tus lindas hermanitas les guste morir antes de envejecer (Con la misma sonrisa maliciosa)

DANA: No te atreverías (Molesta)

KARAI: Pruébame… (Sonriendo)

DANA: (Golpea la celda) Está bien… lo haré pero PROMETEME ¡QUE NO LE ARAS DAÑO A MIS HERMANAS! (Seria)

KARAI: PROMETIDO… (Insegura) "Mi plan funciono Muajajaja"

~FLASHBACK~

DESTRUCTOR: ¿Qué hace ella aquí? (Mirando a KARAI)

KARAI: Quiero que pague por avergonzarme frente a todos los clanes (Furiosa)

DESTRUCTOR: Mmmm… (Mira a DANA) ¿Cuál sería tu venganza? (Serio)

KARAI: Podríamos obligarla a robar para nosotros, después de todo las tortugas no podrán detenernos mucho menos sus hermanas (Mirando a DANA) "Quiero ver que tanto puedes proteger a tus hermanas; estoy muy segura que te dolería que les hagan daño y aparte perderías tu honor DANITA…; Jmmp… ya quiero ver la cara de tu padre cuando se entere que su hija consentida está robando para el CLAN del PIE Muajajaja…"

DESTRUCTOR: Mmmm… no es mala tu idea KARAI… (Serio)

KARAI: Pero, ¿Cómo hacemos para que ella nos ayude? (Mirando a DANA y en tono sarcástico) Ya se (Sarcasmo) la amenazamos, le podemos decir que vamos a matar a sus hermanas si no nos ayuda y listo… caso resuelto, la KUNOICHI DANA ADACHI a nuestro servicio (Ironía)

DESTRUCTOR: ¿Tiene hermanas? (Sorprendido)

KARAI: Sus hermanas son inútiles ya las vi y no saben pelear (Sarcasmo)

DESTRUCTOR: Esta bien…

~FIN del FLASHBACK~

#En las calles de NEW YORK#

DANA: "Esto no puede estar pasando"

/DANA llevaba la ropa NINJA del CLAN del PIE pero su máscara era como la de KARAI y llevaba una peluca color NEGRO AZULADO que le llegaba hasta la cintura\

KARAI: ¿Por qué tan callada, eh? (Mirando a DANA) Deberías estar feliz perteneces al CLAN del PIE (Bromeando)

DANA: No me pongas de mal humor, KARAI (Molesta) "Suficiente tengo con pertenecer a tu CLAN y llevar esta estúpida y ridícula ropa con esta incomoda peluca aishh como la odio"

KARAI: "Eso es lo que más quiero" Está bien… (Aburrida)

PERRERA: Las tortugas (Preparándose para atacar)

KARAI: Tú (Mira a DANA) Ve a robar el mutágeno (Yéndose)

DANA: Grrr… (Finge molestarse) "Que bien que no tenga que enfrentarme con los chicos ni con mis hermanas"

#En casa de las chicas#

HANARE: Mira eso (señala una ventana)

ZOE: Es una ventana… (Aburrida)

HANARE: Eso no (Molesta)

RIN: (Se asoma por la ventana) Ah… las tortugas (Escupe comida) ¿Las tortugas? (Feliz) Vamos a saludarlas (Jalando a HANARE y a ZOE)

ZOE: Esta bien… pero no me jales (Zafándose de RIN)

HANARE: (Se pone su ropa NINJA) Tal vez haya algo divertido hoy (Sonriendo)

VANIA: ¿A dónde van? (Confundida)

#En el edificio frente al TCRI#

*Los chicos estaban espiando al KRAANG*

LEO: Mira eso (Le pasa los binoculares a DONNIE)

DONNIE: Una chica (Sorprendido)

RAPH: ¿Y? (Aburrido)

DONNIE: Creo que va a robar el mutágeno del KRAANG, tiene la ropa del CLAN del PIE (Sorprendido)

RAPH: No se lo permitiremos (Saca sus SAIS)

KARAI: Para llegar a ella tendrán que pasar por encima de nosotros (Sonríe maliciosamente)

RAPH: No hay problema (Se pone en posición de batalla)

MIKEY: Jaja, esto será divertido (Saca sus NUNCHAKUS)

*CARA de PEZ estaba peleando contra RAPH, ambos iban a la par pero eso no sería por mucho*

RAPH: Te convertiré en SUSHI aliento de pescado (Furioso)

CARA de PEZ: No, yo te convertiré en SOPA de TORTUGA (Burlándose)

*DONNIE y MIKEY ya habían terminado de derrotar a los NINJAS del PIE pero luego PERRERA se puse frente a ellos*

DONNIE: MIKEY, ve a distraer a KARAI para que LEO valla por la chica (Distrae a PERRERA)

MIKEY: Entendido… (Ataca a KARAI) LEO… ve por la chica yo la mantendré ocupada (Peleando con KARAI)

KARAI: No… (Intenta detener a LEO pero MIKEY no la deja) ¿Quieres pelear? Pues entonces pelearemos… (Ataca a MIKEY)

#En el TCRI#

DANA: "Bien iré de una buena vez" (Iba a entrar al TCRI)

LEO: Detente… (Apunta con su KATANNA la espalda de DANA)

DANA: "Mierda… ¿Y ahora que hago?" (Se voltea)

LEO: ¿Quién eres tú? (Mira a DANA)

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con LEO y DANA? ¿DANA dirá que es ella? ¿HANARE, ZOE y RIN llegaran donde las tortugas? ¿VANIA le contará lo que le paso a DANA a sus hermanas? Todo esto y más… mucho más en el siguiente Capítulo por favor NO SE LO PIERDAN…**

**Bueno washas espero que escuchando la song aigan visto y leído este fic pero si no… bueno pues esa era la idea… nahhh… no importa**

**Sayonara o tal vez sea mejor decir yahna si fueran OTAKUS o si supieran alguito de JAPONÉS supieran que toy diciendo pos bueno… Bye cuídense LA CHICA OTAKU SE DESPIDE**


	18. Todo es mi culpa Parte 1

**Hola chicas… chicos xD :ok no: konichiwa… :D**

**¿Les gusto el Capitulo anterior? :D Espero que si**

**Bueno… eso no ahora no me importa xD no mentira**

**Vamos con la continuación del capítulo anterior ¡Go!**

* * *

LEO: ¿Quién eres tú? (Mira a DANA muy confundido, sin bajar la guardia)

DANA: "Ahora que hago" (Sin sacarse la máscara **[Que por cierto solo se le veían los ojos es como la de KARAI]**) "Ahora que me invento" (Mirando a LEO) Me llamo SAKURA (Con una voz muy dulce y mostrándose algo temerosa) "¿SAKURA? ¿Es lo mejor que se me ocurre? Mierda… así no engañare a nadie"

LEO: SAKURA… (Confundido y bajando la guardia)

*SAKURA ve que LEO baja la guardia y le da una patada en la cara que lo lanza unos metros más lejos*

#En el edificio frente al TCRI#

*Todos seguían peleando pero MIKEY se asoma para ver a LEO y ve que SAKURA lo ha golpeado*

MIKEY: LEO… ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Esquivando un golpe de KARAI)

KARAI: "¡No!" (Intenta ir donde SAKURA y LEO pero MIKEY la detiene)

RAPH: (Le da un golpe a CARA de PEZ) ¡Detenla! (Grita peleando)

#En la casa de las chicas#

VANIA: Respondan… (Mirándolas)

HANARE: Vamos a ir a investigar la ciudad por si está pasado algo, solo eso VANIA (Cruzando los brazos)

VANIA: "Debo decirles, todo esto es mi culpa" (Triste) Está bien… (Alejándose)

RIN: Ya se fue… (Mirando la dirección por la que se fue VANIA)

ZOE: (Se aparta de la ventana) Los chicos están peleando contra el CLAN del PIE (Preocupada)

HANARE: No veo a LEO (Buscando a LEO con la mirada)

RIN: Esta ahí (Señala a LEO peleando con SAKURA)

ZOE: Si ya lo vi, creo que necesita ayuda, ¡Vamos! (Salen de su casa)

#En el edificio TCRI#

*Se empiezan a escuchar sirenas de policías cerca*

KARAI: (Bajando del edificio) ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Mira a SAKURA) ¡Vámonos! (Molesta)

*SAKURA mira a LEO con pena y se aleja corriendo con el CLAN del PIE, CARA de PEZ, KARAI y PERRERA*

LEO: Nos volveremos a ver… SAKURA… (Se aleja con MIKEY, DONNIE y RAPH)

*Los policías llegan y no ven a nadie todo estaba "NORMAL"; luego de un rato las chicas llegan y ven todo vacío ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había nadie*

HANARE: Mierda… llegamos muy tarde (Observando el lugar)

#En las alcantarillas#

MIKEY: LEO, ¿Qué te paso? (Confundido)

LEO: No lo sé… cuando hable con ella vi el miedo en sus ojos, la inseguridad, ella… me miró con pena antes de irse con KARAI como si quisiera salir de ese CLAN y no pudriera, como si estuviera obligada a robar para ellos, eso me decían sus ojos, tuve… piedad… (Confundido)

RAPH: Claro… ahora el intrépido líder se niega a golpear a una chica, la piedad es porquería (Molesto)

MAESTRO SPLINTER: ¡RAPHAEL! (Molesto y acercándose a LEO) LEONARDO no es malo tener piedad (Serio y Tranquilo)

LEO: SENSEI Gracias… (Aliviado)

MAESTRO SPLINTER: Sin embargo… no deberías tener piedad con un enemigo (Serio)

LEO: Lo se SENSEI… Lo siento… (Decepcionado de sí mismo) Solo que… sentí que ella es otra persona que es diferente…

RAPH: ¿Cómo con KARAI? (Ironía)

DONNIE: RAPH tiene razón LEO no hay nada bueno en el CLAN del PIE y si lo hubiera no estaría ni ahí ni con ellos (Serio)

MIKEY: Es cierto hermano (Mirando a LEO)

#En la casa de las chicas – Cuarto de VANIA#

VANIA: ¿Cómo paso? Ya paso un día y sigo aquí no le eh dicho a nadie, no me ha importado buscarla, ¿Qué me está pasando? Todo empezó por hablar con mi padre

~FLASHBACK~

#En la oficina de DESTINY#

DESTINY: Bien VANIA, ¿De qué quieres hablar? (Serio)

VANIA: Quiero saber porque VALERIA está en el CLAN y yo no (Molesta)

DESTINY: VANIA eso no te incumbe (Serio y yéndose)

VANIA: ¿Por qué no me incumbe? ¿Por qué siempre me ignoras? ¿Por qué me tienes alejada de mis hermanas? ¿Por qué no me quieres? (Molesta y casi llorando)

DESTINY: No puedo decírtelo (Abriendo la puerta para irse)

VANIA: ¿Por qué me odios papa? (Llorando)

*DESTINY sintió un dolor en el corazón que no había sentido en años desde que perdió a su mujer*

DESTINY: VANIA yo no te odio hija (Cerrando la puerta y acercándose a ella) Solo que… yo no quiero perderte (Triste)

VANIA: ¿Perderme? ¿Por qué? (Confundida) Padre… que es… lo que no me has dicho, lo que yo no sé, ¿Qué me escondes? (Preocupada)

DESTINY: VANIA (Sorprendido) Lo que pasa es que tu…

* * *

**Bueno washas chicas xD**

**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo**

**Escribiria mas como de costumbre pero quiero dejarlos con la intriga**

**La CHICA OTAKU se despide SAYONARA….**


	19. Todo es mi culpa Parte 2

**Hola… Konichiwa… Ohaio… CHICA OTAKU SALUDANDO **

**Bueno aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior**

**Espero que os guste ^^ mucho :D**

**Vamos con el Cap**

Para BELLA212: No es eso y claro que dice eso a lo que me referia era a que igual tiene que enfrentarse a ella porque es mala y no se va a detener

Para aricabon: No me demandes D:

* * *

VANIA: ¿Qué me escondes? (Preocupada)

DESTINY: VANIA… lo que pasa es que tu (Se sienta desconcertado) desde el día que naciste, naciste mal eso podría afectarte más adelante si no era intervenido en menos de 30 días y tu madre y yo aceptamos pero no estarías bien al 100% hubo una complicación en la operación… nos dijeron que tu podrías quedar invalida lo que tenías era grave y estaba en tu columna… desde ese día tu madre me hizo prometerle que nunca pertenecerías al CLAN me dijo que te cuidara que te alejara de los demás, que nadie te hiciera daño y yo lo prometí, yo nunca quise excluirte, nunca quise que te alejaras de los demás, nosotros solo quisimos…

VANIA: (Llorando) ¿Protegerme? (Alterada) ¿Y qué hay de mi felicidad? (Llorando) Tal vez me protegieron pero yo nunca iba a ser feliz encerrada como en una jaula, Acaso… ¡No pensaron en mi felicidad! (Mira a su padre que estaba con la cabeza agachada) Claro que no…, no lo hicieron y nunca lo aran (Se va)

~FIN del FLASHBACK~

VANIA: Cuando lleguen les diré a mis hermanas lo que me dijo mi padre y lo de DANA (Triste) Debería buscarte… pero… ¿Qué pasaría si me encuentro con ese CLAN otra vez? ¿Si me vuelven a atacar? Yo no podría sola, no puedo… necesito ayuda pero… todo es mi culpa, todo este tiempo estuve cegada esos deseos de entrar en el CLAN que fueron los que me cegaron y tengo que disculparme con DANA nunca la valore por quererme, cuidarme y cuando estuve sola acompañarme ella siempre fue alguien seria y no mostraba sus sentimientos pero cuando estaba conmigo siempre me mostraba esa cálida sonrisa que ahora extraño…, te extraño DANITA te extraño HERMANA… (Triste) Pero prometo que te salvaré y solucionare todo esta es una promesa que no romperé nunca hasta recuperarte y tenerte a mi lado otra vez hermana (Segura de sí misma) Mañana les contaré a mis hermanas todo… no esperare mucho más tiempo (Se va a dormir)

*Lo que VANIA no sabía que al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto estaba HANARE escuchándola*

HANARE: "¡Maldición!, ¿Qué escondes? ¿Dónde está DANA? ¿De qué CLAN hablas? Espero que mis dudas las aclares mañana HERMANA…"

#En la sede del PIE#

*KARAI lleva a DANA a su celda y la encierra*

KARAI: ¿¡Qué le dijiste!? (Molesta)

DANA: Me pregunto quién era (Triste)

KARAI: No le habrás dicho que eres DANA ADACHI, ¿Verdad? Porque si no tus hermanitas serán las perjudicadas, después de todo

DANA: No KARAI, no le dije que era DANA ADACHI (Apenada)

KARAI: Entonces… ¿Qué le dijiste? (Molesta)

DANA: Le dije que me llamaba SAKURA fue lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento (Yéndose a un rincón de la celda)

KARAI: ¿SAKURA? (Confundida)

SAKURA: Significa FLOR tarada, ni siquiera JAPONÉS sabes y eso que visite mucho tiempo en JAPÓN (Se burla)

KARAI: A mí me tratas con respeto ADACHI ahora… yo mando (Yéndose)

DANA: Como me encantaría matarte en este preciso momento insoportable (Casi susurrando)

*DANA se hecha en una cama y se abriga con unas mantas que estaban en dicha celda*

~Al día siguiente~

*DANA se levantó llorando pero no recuerda porque*

DANA: (Se seca las lágrimas) "¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No recuerdo nada"

#En casa de las chicas#

*VANIA baja para tomar desayuno*

HANARE: ¿Tienes algo que decir? (Comiendo)

VANIA: ¿Yo? (Nerviosa)

*RIN baja con pocos ánimos*

RIN: ¿Alguien ha visto a DANA? No la veo desde ayer (Somnolienta)

ZOE: No yo tampoco la veo desde ayer (Sentándose)

HANARE: Si VANIA, ¿Nos quieres decir algo? (Seria)

VANIA: "Tengo que decirles… tengo que decirles…" Si… (Triste)

ZOE: ¿Qué es? (Sonríe) "De seguro algo tonto pero que se puede esperar de una niñita"

VANIA: Lo que pasa es que… ayer… yo me fui a tomar aire y me encontré con unos NINJAS de un CLAN (Seria)

HANARE: ¿Qué CLAN eran? (Molesta)

VANIA: No lo sé… (Triste)

ZOE: Al menos dinos como eran los NINJAS para poder descifrar tal vez… nosotras los conozcamos (Seria)

VANIA: Había un PERRO GIGANTE, un PEZCADO, una KUNOICHI y los demás tenían el mismo símbolo (Deprimida)

RIN, ZOE y HANARE: CLAN del PIE (Al mismo tiempo)

VANIA: Y luego la chica me iba a matar y llego DANA y me dijo que venga… (Triste) Desde ahí no la veo)

*ZOE, RIN y HANARE se quedaron sorprendidas, nunca pensaron que eso pasaba*

RIN: Estoy segura que ella está bien, lo presiento (Triste)

ZOE: Te creo RIN (Sonríe)

HANARE: Tenemos que ir a buscarla (Decidida)

ZOE: Hoy en la noche siempre está el CLAN del PIE, debemos buscarlos (Segura)

VANIA: Lo siento… (Deprimida) Si yo no me hubiera ido esto no hubiera pasado, en este momento DANA estaría con nosotras (Arrepentida) Todo es mi culpa… (Triste)

HANARE: Debemos prepararnos (Segura) Agarren sus armas NINJA (Seria)

VANIA: ¿Iremos solas? (Confundida)

HANARE: Si (Seria)

VANIA: Pero… (Temerosa)

ZOE: VANIA… Tranquila (Sonríe) Nosotras somos suficientes para derrotar al CLAN del PIE (Segura) "Eso espero"

*Se empiezan a escuchar pisadas*

RIN: ¿Qué le diremos a nuestro padre? (Preocupada)

HANARE: Es cierto (Nerviosa) Mmmm (Sonríe) Le diremos que vamos a pasear un rato con DANA antes de que baje (Segura)

RIN: Pues apresúrate (Nerviosa)

ZOE: ¿Por qué RIN? (Preocupada)

RIN: ¿No escuchas? (Nerviosa)

ZOE: Pisadas… (Preocupada)

HANARE: Mierda… (Jala a sus hermanas) Ayúdenme a lavar para terminar antes de que baje (Preocupada)

ZOE: Pero ya está bajando (Nerviosa)

HANARE: Ven acá (Jala a ZOE)

*Se escuchan que las pisadas se acercan a ellas*

HANARE: Mierda… más rápido chicas (Preocupada)

*Las chicas sienten que hay alguien atrás de ellas*

VANIA: Padre… (Con miedo)

*Las chicas voltean, ven una CONEJITA y sueltan un suspiro de alivio*

ZOE: HANARE tu estúpida CONEJA nos asustó (Alterada)

HANARE: Mi CONEJA no es estúpida (Señalando su CONEJA)

RIN: Llévate a BLANCA a tu cuarto HANARE… (Aliviada) luego bajas y nos ayudas a terminar de lavar (Tranquila)

HANARE: Si (Carga la CONEJA) Y regreso (Sube corriendo con la CONEJA)

ZOE: Esa maldita CONEJA me asustó (Tocándose el corazón)

VANIA: Deja de hablar de la CONEJA (Mirando a ZOE) Mejor empieza a lavar (Seria)

ZOE: Cierto (Empieza a lavar)

*HANARE baja corriendo*

HANARE: ¿De qué me perdí? (Lavando)

RIN: ZOE dijo… (Mirando a HANARE)

ZOE: (Le tapa la boca a RIN) Nada (Interrumpiendo a RIN) No dije nada (Nerviosa) ¿Verdad RIN? (Sacando su mano de la boca de RIN)

*RIN no habla y todas empiezan a lavar los platos*

* * *

**Bueno este no es muy ¿INTERESANTE? Como los demás no tuve mucho tiempo … Bueno en el otro habrán muchas ¿SORPRESAS?**

**Me voy a la casa de mi papá por 4 días y será difícil actualizar asi que cuídense mucho BESOS y BRAZOS**

**LES REGALO UN ADELANTO**

* * *

DANA: Era el… siempre lo fue el mato a mi madre (Llorando)

* * *

HANARE: ¡No te creo! (Llorando y abrazando a RIN)

* * *

**SAYONARA LA CHICA OTAKU SE DESPIDE ^^**


	20. Un recuerdo y Una Noticia

**Bueno chicas me dijeron 4 días y se alargo a 8 días y unas cuantas horas xD**

**No se porque la familia de mi papa me para engañando D: ajsoajso**

**Tampoco se para que querían que valla bueno mi papa es el único que no me quiere**

**Dejando de lado el TEMA...**

**Hola! ^^ ¿Como están? De seguro que bien**

* * *

#En la sede del PIE#

DANA: "Estoy arta de siempre soñar lo mismo y levantarme llorando" (Molesta "Es un recuerdo... o un sueño"

*Un NINJA del PIE se dirige hacia DANA Sacándola de sus pensamientos*

NINJA: Señorita el MAESTRO DESTRUCTOR quiere hablar con usted (Abriendo la celda)

DANA: (Asiente con la cabeza) Está bien… vamos (Siguiendo al NINJA) "Primera vez que veré a DESTRUCTOR" **[Ella no lo vio porque ese día estaba desmayada]**

*DANA entra donde esta DESTRUCTOR*

DANA: (Mira a DESTRUCTOR) "No puede ser" (Aterrada) "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me vienen estos recuerdos a la mente?"

~Recuerdo de DANA~

*DANA veía a una niña de 8 años caminando muy feliz y agarrada de la mano con su madre (la madre de DANA)*

DANA: "¿Pero qué?" (Viendo a la niña de 8 años con su madre)

NIÑA: Mamá… ¿A dónde vamos? (Mirando a su madre)

MADRE de DANA (Se llama KAORI): Se paciente DANA… me gustaría darte algo (Sonriendo a la niña)

DANA: "No lo entiendo… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué le dice DANA? ¿Qué significa esto?" (Mirando que su madre y la niña entraban a un callejón) **[Voy a poner entre paréntesis la edad de DANA de niña y de grande para que no se confundan]**

DANA (8): ¿Ya llegamos mamá? (Impaciente)

DANA (16): "No lo entiendo…, No recuerdo que en mi vida paso esto, ¿Qué significa?" (Grito para sus adentros)

KAORI: No pero ya falta poco (Sonríe)

*En eso aparecen 10 NINJAS rodeándolas, 9 de ellos tenían KATANNAS pero había 1 que era diferente ese 1 tenía armadura y cuchillas*

DANA (8): Mamá… (Se esconde atrás de su mamá)

DANA (16): ¡No! (Intenta ir pero nota que es invisible nadie la veía ella era la única que podía verlos) "No puedo creer que esto esté pasando" (Se queda a observar)

KAORI: (Mira a los NINJAS con odio y saca una TESSEN ROJA) DANA, hija quédate atrás mío (Poniéndose delante de DANA (8))

NINJA CON CUCHILLAS: Sólo queremos a la niña (Cerrando un puño)

KAORI: Para llegar a ella tendrán que pasar sobre mí (Decidida)

NINJA CON CUCHILLAS: No hay problema (Sonríe maliciosamente) NINJAS ataquen (Ordena)

*KAORI empieza a pelear con los NINJAS pero mientras que ella peleaba, el NINJA de CUCHILLAS se acercó a DANA (8)*

DANA (8): ¡Mamá! (Grita)

KAORI: (Voltea) ¡DANA! (Va corriendo hacia DANA (8))

*El NINJA con CUCHILLAS iba a clavarle su espada a DANA cuando…*

KAORI: ¡DANA! (Se pone en frente de DANA (8))

*El NINJA CON CUCHILLAS atraviesa a KAORI con su KATANNA y no a DANA (8)

DANA (8): ¡Mamá…! (Grita y llora)

KAORI: DANA… (Casi cerrando los ojos)

NINJA CON CUCHILLAS: Que pérdida de tiempo (Saca la KATANNA del cuerpo de KAORI y se dirige a DANA (8))

*DANA (8) estaba acorralada no tenía oportunidad y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego y cuando abrió los ojos vio a su padre (DESTINY) bloqueando la KATANNA*

~Fin del recuerdo de DANA~

DESTRUCTOR: ¿Me estás escuchando DANA? (Molesto)

DANA: (Sale de sus pensamientos) Si – si señor (Más segura)

DESTRUCTOR: Bien… (Mirando a DANA con superioridad) Como les dije esta noche destruirán a las TORTUGAS (Serio)

DANA: Si señor (Segura)

DESTRUCTOR: Puedes retirarte (Ordena)

*DANA asiente con la cabeza y se va a su celda*

#En la celda de DANA#

DANA: No lo puedo creer (Llorando) Ya empecé a recordar todo (Sigue llorando) Era él siempre lo fue, él mató a mi madre (Llorando)

#En la casa de las chicas#

HANARE: Deberíamos prepararnos… (Seria)

ZOE: Tengan (Saca varias armas, shurikens, kunais, etc…)

VANIA: Esto me gusta (Agarra una TESSEN VERDE y un MAZO **[Lo que tiene SPIKE en el capítulo 7 SLASH AND DESTROY de la segunda temporada de TMNT 2012]**)

RIN: Todas podemos manejar TESSENS (Agarra una TESSEN NARANJA y su KUSARIGAMA)

ZOE: Si… (Agarra sus KAMAS y una TESSEN AZUL) Todas… (Sonríe maliciosamente)

HANARE: Bueno… (Agarra una TESSEN ROJA (La de KAORI) y unos SAIS)

ZOE: La TESSEN NEGRA (Señala una TESSEN NEGRA **[xD ni modo de que diga la TESSEN NEGRA y la TESSEN sea color BLANCO]**) Se la daré a DANA (Guardando la TESSEN)

HANARE: Bueno… Solo debemos esperar que sea de noche… (Seria)

#En la sede del PIE – Celda de DANA#

DANA: A volver a intentar a robar MUTÁGENO (Aburrida y cambiándose)

KARAI: No te quejes… (Molesta)

DANA: Uu… (Aburrida) Pásame mi peluca (Extiende su mano)

KARAI: ¿Esta peluca? (Agarra la peluca)

DANA: Si pásamela (Molestándose)

KARAI: No lo creo (Fastidia a DANA)

DANA: Pásamela insoportable (Molesta)

KARAI: Toma… (Le lanza la peluca)

DANA: Creo que cuando te digo insoportable al fin me haces caso (Burlándose)

KARAI: Cállate... (Furiosa)

~Eran las 10:30~ **[Bueno quise que el tiempo pasara rápido ya casi llego a las 1000 palabras y no puedo poner tanto...]**

#En casa de las chicas#

HANARE: Bien ahora vamos a buscarlos (Se escapa)

*Todas las chicas salen decididas a recuperar a su hermana*

#En un edificio cerca al TCRI#

*SAKURA, CARA de PEZ, PERRERA, KARAI y algunos NINJAS del PIE estaban yendo al TCRI cuando unas 4 chicas se lo impidieron*

HANARE: No tan rápido (Se pone en frente de ellos (SAKURA, PERRERA y ETC...)

KARAI: Mejor váyanse niñas porque no creo que querrán salir lastimadas (Sonríe maliciosamente)

ZOE: No nos iremos hasta que nos digas donde esta nuestra hermana... (Seria)

KARAI: A... eso (Mira a SAKURA) Diles donde está su hermana (Con la misma sonrisa)

SAKURA: Su hermana está... MUERTA (Seria y segura)

*RIN empieza a llorar, va corriendo hacia HANARE y la abraza; lo mismo hace VANIA pero con ZOE*

HANARE: ¡No te creo! (Llorando y abrazando a RIN)

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí queda el capitulo**

**Es que... tengo sueño xDD son las 2:30 a.m. aquí en PERÚ no se que hora sera en su PAÍS**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Luego lo haré mas interesante**

**Buenas noches xDD La CHICA OTAKU se despide SAYONARA...**


	21. Conseguimos el MUTAGENO

**Hola :D Konichiwa :D Ohaio :D ¿Cómo están? De seguro bien**

**Desde este capítulo para adelante no se actualizara muy seguido **

**Empiezan mis "VACACIONES UTILES" (POS YO LE DIGO "VACACIONES INUTILES") y son los LUNES, MIERCOLES Y VIERNES esos días escribiré lo que pueda de ahí todo "NORMAL"**

**Bueno aquí vamos con la continuación del Cap anterior ¡Go!**

* * *

KARAI: Acéptenlo DANA está muerta como dijo SAKURA (Señala a SAKURA)

ZOE: ¡No, no es verdad! (Llorando)

RIN: Yo sé que ella está viva… (Llorando) Y que algún día regresará (Triste)

KARAI: Que conmovedor (Aburrida)

SAKURA: Ya saben que su hermana está muerta… Váyanse (Seria)

VANIA: Yo sé que ella está viva (Triste) ¡No mientan! (Grita)

KARAI: Te equivocas niñita ella está muerta de hecho murió cuando te fuiste (Aburrida)

VANIA: No… (Sorprendida)

KARAI: Ella sabía que no iba a poder contra mí de hecho yo la mate y te dijo que te vayas (Acercándose a VANIA) Porque es una estúpida y NO QUERIA QUE LA VEAS MORIR (Segura)

HANARE: ¡Maldita! (Furiosa) Pagarás por la muerte de mi hermana (Se lanza encima de KARAI)

*HANARE y KARAI empiezan a pelear, pero SAKURA se mete*

SAKURA: ¡Ya basta! (Bloqueando el ataque de ambas **[Tipo en el capítulo 15 LA AGENDA ALIENÍGENA de la primera temporada cuando LEO bloquea el ataque de KARAI y RAPH… algo así hizo SAKURA]**)

KARAI: SAKURA no te metas (Molesta)

SAKURA: ¡Ustedes! (Señala a sus hermanas) ¡Lárguense! Si no quieren salir lastimadas… (Seria y dispuesta a atacar)

HANARE: ¡Esto no se ha quedado así! (Furiosa) Juro que vengaré la muerte de mi hermana (Se va)

KARAI: No fue mala idea decirles que estás muerta… (Viendo a SAKURA) Después de todo… NUNCA JAMÁS MAS VOLVERÁS CON ELLAS (Sonríe maliciosamente)

SAKURA: No puedo creer que haya dicho eso (Molesta consigo misma)

KARAI: Pues lo hiciste (Con la misma sonrisa) Vamos a robar el mutágeno que pidió mi padre de una buena vez (Va al edificio TCRI)

#En el edificio TCRI#

*Los chicos estaban aburridos esperando a que llegara el CLAN del PIE*

MIKEY: ¿En qué estoy pesando? Es algo VERDE…, VERDE…. VERDE…. (Como si fuera misterio)

DONNIE: Es RAPHAEL otra vez (Aburrido)

MIKEY: ¡Qué bueno eres! (Feliz)

RAPH: LEO ya te dije que no vendrán así que mejor vámonos (Aburrido)

LEO: Eso crees RAPH (Sarcasmo)

RAPH: ¿Acaban de venir cierto? (Aburrido)

LEO: (Saca sus KATANNAS) Si (Listo para atacar)

RAPH: Debí quejarme hace una hora (Saca sus SAIS)

*Los chicos bajan y ven al CLAN del PIE tratando de robar mutágeno otra vez*

RAPH: Que bien un poco de diversión (Sonríe)

KARAI: Divertido será bailar sobre tu cara (Saca su KATANNA)

*SAKURA entra en el edificio TCRI*

#En el edificio TCRI#

SAKURA: Bien donde esta ese maldito frasco (Susurra)

*KRAANG ven a SAKURA y empiezan a disparar*

SAKURA: Mierda (Se esconde y ve un frasco con un líquido de color VERDE que brillaba) Creo que esto es lo que llaman MUTÁGENO (Agarra el frasco)

*SAKURA sale de su escondite y un KRAANG logra dispararle en la pierna*

SAKURA: ¡Ah! (Grita adolorida) Tengo que salir de aquí (Agarra el frasco y sale del TCRI)

#Fuera del TCRI#

KARAI: Tiene el frasco (Mira a los demás)

LEO: ¡Tiene el MUTÁGENO! (Sorprendido)

SAKURA: Toma (Le entrega el frasco adolorida mientras que sale sangre de su pierna)

KARAI: ¡Vámonos! (Empieza a alejarse)

*SAKURA se da cuenta que con suerte pude caminar y sale corriendo con KARAI y los demás con las últimas energías que le quedan*

RAPH: Se llevaron el MUTÁGENO (Furioso) ¡Maldición! (Molesto)

MIKEY: ¿Qué haremos? (Preocupado)

DONNIE: Solo espero que DESTRUCTOR no sea tan tonto como para usar el MUTÁGENO

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE (:ok no: no es para nada importante en fin si quieres lo lees y si quieres no eso no me importa mucho xq ahora estoy de malas… ): **

**Bueno y…. hasta aquí llega el capítulo sé que es corto… COMPARADO CON LOS DEMÁS pero bueno… peor es nada xD mentira… :ok no: es que… lo que pasa es que ahora mi imaginación está un pocito (Como diría la directioner Pony) que significa poquito apagada y no se me ocurre que poner :$ OKEY… no es u pocito es UN POCOTE de hecho apagada por completo LALALA y no tengo muchos ánimos que digamos estoy cansada y con sueño por todo lo que tengo que hacer en mi casa… además mi parte PSICOLÓGICA tampoco está nada bien con respecto a mi padre pero mis problemas se quedan de lado **

**Por lo que estoy en mis vacaciones INUTILES no voy a poder actualizar además con lo de la HAYA (Para CAMILA: La HAYA son jueces que dictan el veredicto sobre a quién se le seden las millas y al final ganamos porque lo de CHILE era invasión y ellos pensaban que eso le pertenecía te lo explico mejor por un PM) de que ganó PERU ahí una pequeña celebración… además se acerca el cumpleaños de mi mamá y la otra vez rompí una tapa de vidrio de su olla xD casi me mata AHORA ESTOY PROHIBIDA DE ENTRAR A LA COCINA tengo que comprarle otra y solo tengo 60 soles T_T soy pobre DE LADO MIS PROBLEMAS lalalalala**

**Prometo que cuando terminen mis VACACIONES INUTILES (14 de febrero) subiré más y luego viajo a un lugar xD me voy con CAMILA a pasarla bien por las montañas así que ninguna publicara además CAMILA tmb está en mi misma aula y pos bueno pero esa se sacó mala nota yo como soy nueva me tengo que "IGUALARLES en RENDIMIENTO" Que cólera :$ BUENAS NOCHES y BYE BYE cuídense mucho y dulces sueños fin de mi aviso **


End file.
